Feathery Heart
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Max is eighteen and is currently living with her boyfriend, Sam. What happens when Max's friend Nudge invites her brother to move in while Max is staying with Nudge? Warning: FAXNESS
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Feathery Heart: Chapter 1**

Waking up is one of the worst things I have to do in my crappy life. Especially when I have a stinky boyfriend breathing down my neck and smelling like beer and smoke. Turning around in the opaque sheets, I look straight into the pale sleeping face of Sam. His mouth is open and snores that sound like a pig are escaping his mouth. His shaggy hazel hair is a disarray sticking in spikes all over the place. I don't even know how I came to like his air. Suddenly, he stutters and turns over onto his back and mumbles, "No, no, no. I want you with me tonight, baby."

I roll my eyes at this little comment. Then I sit up and stretch my limbs out. Throwing off the sheets, I stand up and examine myself in the mirror. My hair looks like a tumble weed of knots and curls. My cheeks are a flushed pink and my pajamas are all wrinkly. My orange cami is rolled up to about mid- stomach and my short shorts are wrinkly on the sides and at the hem. Glaring, at my reflection I head to the bathroom at the opposite end of the hallway. Being quiet so as not to wake the sleeping Sam; I open the blue bathroom door and step inside. After making sure it was locked just incase, I head over to the shower and turn on the water to start a bath. Turning the silver knob, warm water flows out. Turning to the granite vanity I grab my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth. After what seemed like forever I slipped into the tub and closed my eyes to rest for a moment. For what seemed like hours I thought about what it would be like to go to college.

I was now eighteen and after this last month of summer, I would be heading off on a plane to Italy. I will be attending the University of Guan am. Weird name isn't it. Pulling away from my thoughts, I here a loud thus on the bathroom door. Oh great. Sam was up and yelling through the door, "Max! Open the door now! I have to get ready for Jenna's party. Now get out!" You see Jenna is Sam's "friend". However, I've seen them kiss a few times, but oh well. Anyways, I just ignore him and go on relaxing until he says something that utterly pisses me off.

Yelling he says, "Maximum Ride! Get your arse out of MY bathroom now! I need to get ready to go see Jenna! And you have to do what I say now get the ***** out!" Oh now he's done it. No one on earth tells me what to do. I hope that boy has life insurance. (Lol. Did you get the joke I just made? Hahahahahaha. Did you? Oh never mind. Back to the story.)

Standing up and draining the water, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body wincing at the soreness on my back.


	2. Chapter 2: Scars?

**Hey, I hope you liked chapter 1. I'm new at posting stories and this is my first one. Now, back to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Turning my back to the mirror, I gasped. There were two jagged scars running along my spine. I winced in pain as the towel brushed against the scars. How did I get these? I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Sam yell through the door, "Maximum Ride! Open this door now! Or else I will break it down and drag you out by your hair you idiotic moron!"

I quickly grabbed my brush and opened the door. I came face to face with a furious red faced Sam. Glaring at me for a moment he just held my eyes. Then I broke the silence, time to have some fun, "Dude, all you had to do was say please." Then smiling at his angered expression I pushed him aside and went to the bedroom closing the door behind me.

Heading over to the closet I pulled out a pair of faded blue denim jeans and a plane black- T that showed off my curves. Sam would be furious when he saw me. Laughing to myself I pulled on a pair of socks and my violet converses. I then straightened my hair and walked out to the over pricy kitchen. Making myself a bowl of cereal, I sat on the counter and started eating breakfast.

As I was half-way through finishing, Sam stormed out of the bathroom. He stopped about a foot in front of me. I smirked at his cross expression. I asked in a fake sweet voice, "What's the matter Sammy Mammy? Are you ok?" Sam glared at me and asked, "What do you think your doing?"

I looked at him with my best innocent face, "Why whatever do you mean, Sam?" He stared crossly at me then smacked the bowl out of my hands. Instantly I turned shocked and watched as it shattered against the tile floor. Milk and cereal spilt all over the place. Looking up I was defiantly pissed now. I said coldly, "What the hell is your problem! I was eating my f-ing breakfast!"

Sam flinched at my tone and I smiled in satisfaction. Then he composed himself and said, "Clean it up you useless piece of s***." I looked at him like he was crazy, "In your dreams." An with that I jumped off the counter and walked out the front door grabbing the keys along the way and got into my comaro and left.

**Hope you liked the second chapter. I will update with longer chapters soon. Sorry the first two were short. R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Hey, It's that time again for another chapter. I hope you guys really liked chapters 1& 2. Well now here is chapter3. Enjoy****J**

**Chapter 3**

Driving down my street that night I thought about the argument that morning with Sam. What was I going to do? I had no where else to go. Both of my parents had died in a car crash when I was only four years old. Thinking about the tragedy brought tears to my eyes. I still missed my parents, Vanessa and Jeb.

***Flashback***

_It was a cold and chilly night. Max and her family were on the road driving home from a caroling concert._

_Looking out the wind shield, Max saw how the snowstorm made everything outside hard to see. Looking at her parents in the front seat she asked, "Mommy, Daddy where are we?" _

_Vanessa, Max's mother, leaned over from the passenger seat and said, "We are on our way home, sweetheart. Rest for a little bit. We'll be home in no time. Alright?"_

_Max nodded and looked out the window at the raging storm that brewed all around the car._

_Suddenly, a loud screeching noise came from in front of the car and Max was suddenly catapulted into the seat in front of her._

_Darkness and pain then enveloped Max and everything went black._

_-(Page Break)-_

_Something was poking her arm, but Max was to weak to stop it. Suddenly, light filtered through the darkness of her vision. She then realized she was opening her eyes. _

_Where was she? Looking around the area, she realized she was in a white room and someone was standing over her, speaking. Looking up at the person she realized that it was a doctor. The doctor asked, "Sweetie, can you hear me? Can you say anything?"_

_Max was about to say something when another doctor walked in, ", I'm afraid the other two didn't make it. The adults were killed instantly when the two by four hit them. The little girl is the only one who survived. How is she doing?"_

_The female doctor, Dr. Harnas, said, "She is healthy besides a few cuts and bruises on her arms and face. She just woke up so I'm going to see how she feels. Off you go now."_

_The male doctor rushed out of the room and Dr. Harnas turned back to Max. Speaking very gently she asked, "Now sweetie, can you speak or hear me?"_

_Max nodded and said in a weak voice, "I can hear you perfectly fine. And of course I can speak. Where am I? Where are my parents?"_

_Dr. Harnas looked away for a moment then said, "I'm sorry to say that your parents are gone. They died in the car crash and you were the only one who survived. You are a very lucky little girl."_

_Max zoned out after hearing that her parents were dead. Tears welled up and spilled over the rims of her eyes falling down her cheeks._

_Dr. Harnas sat on the edge of Max's bed and pulled her into a hug. "Shhhh." She tried to calm Max by rocking her back and forth, but Max didn't want comfort._

_She wanted her parents. Pushing back the doctor she looked out the room window. Then turning to the doctor she asked coldly, "Where am I Dr. Harnas?"_

_Dr. Harnas seemed surprised that Max knew her name, but answered, "You're at the hospital."_

_Max looked away and said, "What's going to happen to me now?"_

_Dr. Harnas hesitated then said, "I honestly don't know."_

_Then looking at Max; Dr. Harnas asked, "Sweetie, What is your name? They never told us because no one could find any info on you."_

_Max looked at the doctor and said in a voice of pride and courage,_

"_My name is Maximum Ride." _

***End of Flashback***

**I'm sorry I know I said that I would write a longer chapter. The next one will be posted here in about the next day or so.**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Breakup

**Hey, It's me again****J. Ok I know I said I would update in the next two days, but I couldn't let my readers wait that long. Aren't I so generous. LOL. Anyways, here is chapter 4. Enjoy. Oh and Blue-songbirds, thank you for the awesome advice. Now read on J**

**Chapter 4**

I stopped in front of Sam's house and noticed no lights were on. Huh… that's odd. Usually one light would be left on at least. Oh well. Stepping out of the car, I walked up to the white door and looked for the spare key. There it was underneath the flower pot. Laughing to myself, I realized that I had known it was there along. Opening the door, I was quiet when I entered just incase I woke up Sam. Thinking of him made my heart squeeze.

I have been with Sam for over three years. The only reason I didn't leave him was because I had no other place to go. Otherwise I would have left months ago when I found him kissing Jenna. Thinking of her made my blood boil. That girl was such a slut. Anyways, I headed up the carpeted stairs and as I passed our room to go to the restroom I heard noises.

Stopping dead in my tracks I listened carefully. The sounds were coming louder now. They sounded like moans. Shuddering at the thought I listened closely. That's when I heard them talk, "Sam, I was so close please come to me again." It sounded like a female and then Sam answered, "Jenna, I know baby, but we have to stop. Max might be home here in a few minutes and I don't want to hear her annoying voice."

I felt my blood boil and stormed to the room flinging the door open. That's when I saw them. Jenna and Sam were in bed with each other and Sam was staring at me in shock, "Ma-a-ax, wh-at are you doin-g here?" I glared at him and had the glory of watching him shrink back, "Why Sam I live here haven't you known that for about three years now. Oh, I almost forgot to say hi to our guest whore. Hello, I'm Max and if you don't get out of this house in the next five seconds your going to wish you've never been born."

Immediately, Jenna scrambled out of the bed and grabbed her stuff and left. Once, I heard the front door shut I yelled at Sam, "Why on earth was that slut in here! You know I don't like you cheating on me!" Sam just stood and walked over to her and said, "I don't care what you think. This is my house and I decide what goes on in here. And I can use you as much as I want." I stared at him in disbelief. How could he say that to me? I have stuck by him for three years. I card for him when no one else did.

Feeling anger and pain swell up in my chest I cried and screamed, "Why do you do this to me? I have stuck with you for over three years and cared for you. I still care for you more than anyone else alive. Why do you do this to us? You used to say you loved me! What ever happened to that?" Sam seemed annoyed at what I was saying, but he answered, "Max, I never loved you. I lied to use you, duh. Not that hard to understand. You mean nothing to me. Nothing at all. For all I care get lost."

Then he turned around and slammed the door in my face. I couldn't believe it. He had never loved me yet I stuck beside him all this time. It all hit me then. I had let him cheat on me, steal from me, and beat me for nothing. Tears flowed down my face as I ran down the stairs and out the front the door. Running down, the street I found myself in the park. How far had I run? It didn't matter. I could never go back to him. Falling to my knees I leaned against a tree and cried.

I cried for my dead parents. I cried for the death of my little brother James, or known as Ari. He had been shot by a gang ten years ago when he was only seven years old. He had been the only family I had had left and life took him away from me. I cried for the one that I thought had loved me, but instead had used me. Looking up at the dimming sky, I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. I closed my eyes and did something that I never that I would do. I wished. I wished for all of it to go away. For all of my pain to be helped. _**I wished for someone to come and help me.**_

I opened my eyes and looked at the now dark sky. What was I going to do now? Thinking for a moment I got an idea. I pulled out my cell and texted my friend, Nudge.

**Max: Hey, Nudge****J**

**Nudge: Hey! Wuss up?Dancing Queen**

**Max: I got kicked out. Can I come stay with u 4 the nite?**

**Nudge: OMG! Of course! Do u want me 2 come pick u up?Dancing Queen**

**Max: Yes, pleaz!**

**Nudge: KK. Where r u?Dancing Queen**

**Max: At the park. I think I'm at the north side of it.**

**Nudge: Got it. Be there in a few****J****Dancing Queen**

I smiled through my tears. Nudge was always a caring person. That's why I love having her as a friend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Page Break%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was about an hour later when Nudge pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window to yell, "You coming?" I laughed and hurried over slipping into the car. Nudge was silent half-way to her house before she asked, "You want to talk about it?" I just shook my head and said, "Not now. Maybe tomorrow." Nudge nodded in understanding and left it at that.

When we finally pulled up to her house I asked, "Can I take a shower and borrow some clothes?" Nudge smiled and answered, "Sure you can use the guest bath and I'll get you something to wear while you clean up." Then the car turned off and he headed into her massive house.

**What did you guys think? R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5: First Meetings

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a bit. Here is Chapter5 and 6 will be up here in the next day.**

**Chapter 5**

Stepping out of the jet tub in Nudge's huge master bath, I walked over to the mirror. Turning my back to the mirror, I checked to see if the scars were still there. They were and as ugly and red as ever. I carefully placed a hand over my shoulder and touched the top of the left scar. I gasped as pain filled my left side. Pulling away my hand, I walked to the bathroom door and peeked out. The hall was empty, good. Tiptoeing across the hall into the guest bedroom, I saw my - nudge's- clothes laying neatly out on the bed.

Pulling on my jeans and t-shirt I looked in the full- body mirror and saw what I was wearing. Nudge had given me black faded denim skinny jeans. My top was a flimsy tank top that was a teal blue. It showed off all my curves and made me look actually hot. Nudge walked in a moment later carrying a make-up bag and a pair of black glossy pumps.

Setting them on the oak wood desk she said, "Ok Max come here and sit so I can get started on your hair and make-up." I stared at her with a look that said "you- are-crazy-if-you-think-I'm-going-to-do-that". She huffed and said, "Come on Max. It's nothing bad. I'm just going to straighten your hair and put some smoky black eye shadow and cherry lip gloss on you. Nothing that will make you look weird. Alright?" I just nodded and said, "Fine. But, I really am not going to enjoy this. I'll tell you that for sure." Nudge just rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the chair.

With a little huff I let her do my hair and make-up. What seemed like hours later Nudge finally put down the make-up brushes and flat iron and turned me to face her. Finally she said, "Alright just move this piece there and whola!( is that even a word?J ) Ok Max, go look at yourself in the mirror." Standing up, I walked back over to the mirror and checked myself out. I looked hot. The make-up was light and showed off my chocolate brown eyes perfectly. An my hair framed my heart-shaped face perfectly being straightened.

I was amazed, "Nudge! I look amazing! How on earth did you do this?" Nudge's reflection just shrugged and said, "It's nothing really. I'm glad you like it." Right after she said that something clicked in my mind, "Nudge, why am I dressed like this?" Nudge seem to freeze for a moment then answered slowly, "Well, you see, my brother is coming to stay with me for the rest of the summer before he goes off to college. An I thought you to could you know hook up. I mean he would like you a lot. Your pretty. Also very hot. There is no way he wouldn't like you at all. Please don't get mad at me, I'm only doing what I think is right and that is finding someone new for you to go out with. Please give him a chance."

I stared at her in shock. She had invited her brother, but which one? "Nudge, which brother are you talking about because I've only met one," I said very slowly, "and that is Iggy. I haven't met your other brother." Nudge was silent for what felt like years before she finally said, "It's the one you don't know." I stared at her for one more moment then said, "Alright Nudge I'll meet him, but I won't act all sweet and kind. You got that?" Nudge nodded happily and skipped out of the room. I just shook my head and looked out the arched windows.

**************************Page Break**********************************************

Standing out in the cold evening at the airport was like waiting to buy your favorite video game for days. It sucks royally. Nudge and I were standing by her Ferrari waiting for her brother to get off his plane from Virginia. Nudge couldn't stand still for one moment. She was jumping up and down like a chipmunk on sugar. What was taking this dude so long? God, I hate it when people take forever when they know others are waiting for them. Finally, Nudge stopped bouncing and squealed.

Looking to where she was staring at I saw a dark hair boy about my age heading toward us. He was wearing all black and had a black duffel bag over his shoulder. Nudge screamed and ran to him squishing him in a bear hug. He coughed out something I didn't catch and Nudge instantly let go. She smiled up at him and said something quickly then pulled him over to where I was waiting by the car. With a triumphant look she said, "Max, I would like you to meet my oldest brother, Fang. Fang, this is my best friend Max. You to should become the best of friends. I know so." She gestured to each of us as she spoke. Fang looked me up and down then said, "Hey." I just nodded and walked around to the passenger side and got in. As I closed the door I heard him say to Nudge, "She doesn't speak much does she?" Nudge spoke a moment later, "She's just going through a tough time right now. Don't worry I'm sure she come around here in a few days." Fang didn't say anything, but got into the back seat and Nudge the driver seat.

On our way back to the house, Nudge asked, "So Fang, have you decided what college your going to attend in the fall?" Fang didn't answer for a while then sighed and said, "I thought I might go to the one in Manhattan." Nudge smiled and said, "That's great, Fang. Guess what! Max got accepted to this really cool school in Italy. What was it called Max?" I stared at her in anger. Why would she tell someone I barely know where I'm going to college. However, I answered, "I can't remember at the moment."( if you don't remember what the school is called look into chapter 1) Then I looked out the window at the world blurring past us.

Arriving at the house was one of the weirdest things that happened that night. Nudge had told Fang to put his stuff in the living room because we were going to go out at a club to celebrate his arrival. Me and Fang seemed to agree when we both groaned at the same time at this news. Nudge however got super annoyed which was funny, "Will you two quick your moaning and groaning. You are going whether you like it or not and that is finale. You hear me?" We looked at each other then nodded to her.

Now, we were in the car and of to the night club. This should be fun.

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6: Reds, Clubs, and Kisses

**Hola! I have decided to update now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Arriving at the new night club was not unusual. What happened once we got inside was the funny and strange part. Nudge walked up to the ticket entrance and paid for three wrist bands. Placing each one on our wrists we entered what would be an interesting evening.

Fist walking in, I was amazed at all the lights and the music that was playing. It was really loud I have to say. Nudge scrambled off immediately and that left me and Mr. No-emotion. I stood there not knowing what to do. Then a slow song came on and Fang turned to me and asked, "Do you want to dance?" I looked at him like he was crazy, "I do not dance." Fang chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the dance floor where couples were dancing. Placing both hands on my waist he started to move us slowly from side to side. I tenderly placed my hands on his shoulders and laid my head on his chest.

I felt Fang rest his head against mine and listened to his slow breathes escape his chest. But, what scared me about this was that dancing like this with fang didn't bother me at all. In fact, it felt actually right. I smiled and looked up into his onyx eyes. Fang stared back intently, "Max, you look beautiful tonight." I blushed and looked away quickly. By this time the song had ended and a fast one was playing. I carefully pulled out of his arms and as I turned away I saw a red head walk up to Fang. She was let me tell you a giant ho by the looks of it. Flipping her fiery red hair she said, "Hey there Sexy, what do you say we go to a more private area and do some things." Her voice sounded all nasally and high-pitched.

The girl walked her hand up his stomach and placed it on his chest. Let me tell you she was not at all pretty. She was wearing a tank top that was cut to end just under her breasts and her skirt barely covered her skinny a**. She looked so pathetic. I looked at Fang's expression and almost laughed. He had this look of bewilderment and said, "How about no you skank. I already have a girlfriend you see." Red hair wonder seemed to get pissed at this little comment, "Oh sure you do. Look babe, I am a one time offer so take it or leave it."

Fang glared and said, "I said no bitch. Now get away from me."

Red hair wonder seemed to not get the threat and said, "I don't see your GF anywhere so tonight can be our little secret." Fang moved away and walked over to me saying, "Oh really because I see her right here." The girl looked at me and glared and shrieked, "Her! She's so ugly. Why her!" Fang just ignored her and did something I didn't expect.

Placing a hand on my neck and the other in my hair, Fang leaned down and kissed me on the lips. At first, I was frozen then I heard him murmur, "Go with it." So I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. An let me tell you that kiss was good. His lips were soft and gentle with just a hint of urgency. They tasted like chocolate. I couldn't stop myself, so when Fang tried to pull away I held him and kissed him longer. Finally, I heard an angry huff and heels clicking away. Finally I pulled back and stared up into Fang's wide eyes.

As I stared he said, "Max-" But, before he could say anything else I bolted.

**I'm sorry know it's short, but I did put a little Faxness in there. Tell me what you think**. I will post Ch. 7 here real soon. R&R?


	7. Chapter 7: Something Else and Strangers

**Hey, sorry for not updating for awhile. To make it up I will be posting CHAPTER 7 today and add CH. 8 tomorrow. P.S. This is a longer chapter the other ones due to a request. Please feel free for any criticism. It would be greatly appreciated to help make this story better. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It has been a week since the incident at the club with red- haired wonder. I was sitting in my room at Nudge's house staring blankly at the gray wall opposite of me. I couldn't believe it. I had kissed Fang back and had really liked it. Was I insane? I stood and paced the length of my room for what seemed like hours. Sighing, I knew I wasn't getting anywhere.

I have been avoiding Fang all weak But, now I see my ultimate problem. If I didn't confront Fang I wasn't going to get the answers I needed. Gathering all the dignity that I could catch, I opened my door and headed over to the room Fang was staying in. Standing in front of his door, I carefully raised my hand and gently knocked. There was a moment of silence then I heard soft footfalls thud against the carpet. Then the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Fang wearing only black sweatpants and nothing else. I stared for a moment at his eight pack. Then I heard him clear his throat.

Looking up into his onyx eyes, I saw surprise then humor bubble through. He leaned against the doorframe and said, "See anything you like?" I rolled my eyes at this comment and got straight to the point, "We need to talk about what happened at the club." Fang seemed astounded at this, but he moved aside to let me in. Brushing past him I moved to sit on his bed and pulled my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them. Fang closed the door and walked over and sat on the opposite end of the bed.

Then he turned to me, "So what's on your mind?" I thought for a moment and then asked, "Why did you kiss me?" Fang looked away and shrugged. I couldn't stop this weird pang of hurt that pierced my heart. What was that about? Anyways, I examined his face and found no emotions. Did he feel the same way I did about the kiss? Or did he think it was a mistake? I was rambling on in my head so I didn't hear Fang said. Suddenly, to warm hands were gripping the top of my shoulders shaking me very lightly.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see Fang's face only a few inches from mine. I silently cringed at our closeness and also wanted to do back-flips. Don not ask me why. Fang looked into my eyes and asked, "Max, did you even hear me?"

I looked at him and shook my head no. Fang sighed and let go of me to my disappointment. Wait! What did I just say? Ok, please forget that little comment for I am **not **falling for Fang. I am Maximum Ride and I do not fall in love. Let alone with a guy I don't even know.

Fang looked up at the roof and turned back to me, "I said, why have you been avoiding me? Every time I try to talk to you while we are out with Nudge, you turn or walk away. I just simply want to know why?" I stared at him in utter shock, "Fang, I think that is the most words I have ever heard you say! That must be a new record. I mean congrats." Fang glared at me for getting off topic. But, the truth was, I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Fang looked out his bedroom and the air filled with an awkward silence.

Pushing myself I stood away from the bed and walked over to the door. Before, I closed it I said, "Fang, what happened was just a cliché. It didn't mean anything. Alright." Then without waiting for an answer I closed the door and walked away.

(Page Break)= (I have decided to add the fang pov.)

***Fang* (A/N: I will be doing Fang's point of view in bold. Just a heads up)**

**I am so dead. You see just about 20 minutes ago I was perfectly happy. I had been sitting at my desk typing on my blog when there was a knock on my door. I stood and went to open the door to find none other then Max standing there in the hall. I had the satisfaction of watching her look me up and down and to see her eyes linger on my abs. I cleared my throat and got her attention. Then I did the most boyish thing I said, "See anything you like?" Max seemed stunned at my comment and looked down blushing furiously. Inwardly, I chuckled. Then Max looked up at me with a look of annoyance and some other emotion I couldn't place.**

**She raised her chin and said, "Look we need to talk about what happened at the club last weekend." I was instantly silent. Why did she want to talk about that? But, instead of saying anything I moved so she could come into my room. I watched as she brushed past me, I couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that all to soon left me. I saw her sit on my bed and pull her knees to her chest. I then turned to the door and shut it before walking over and sitting on the- you guessed it- black bed. Then I watched her face as I asked, "So what's on your mind?" Max seemed to think for a moment then she blurted, "Why did you kiss me?" **

**I stared at her for a moment slightly shocked at her outburst. Then I looked away and shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw hurt flash over Max's face before her mask of no emotions was back. Why did she look hurt? Did she have feelings? Questions rattled around in my mind and I quickly cleared my head mentally and then I turned and asked, "Max, why are you avoiding me?" Only to find Max was looking at the comforter and had a slight crease in her brow and I knew she was thinking hard about something. Careful not to be to forceful I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. **

**Max seemed to be shaken at this movement then her head snapped up and stared into my eyes. I cleared my throat and asked, "Max, did you even hear what I said?" Max thought for a moment and I knew she was going to probably try and lie, but surprised me by shaking her head no. I sighed and looked away taking my hands from her skin much to my displeasure. Whoa! Where did that come from. For heaven's sake I wasn't falling for her was I? I didn't even know anything about her besides the fact that she was my sister's best friend.**

**Looking back at Max I said, "I said, why have you been avoiding me? Every time I try to talk to you when either we are out or here you always turn or walk away. I just want to know why?" I watched as Max looked away then snapped her eyes back to mine with what I knew was fake happiness and said, "Fang, I think that is the most words I have ever heard you speak! That must be a new record! I mean congrats!" I stared at her in dismay, but I knew she wouldn't see it. Then we both looked away from each other and shadowed into an awkward silence.**

**After what felt like forever, Max stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. I watched her with sadness as she paused and said without looking at me, "Fang, what happened was just a cliché. It didn't mean anything. Alright." Then she walked out without another word. I stared at the closed door and said quietly, "You're wrong Max. To me it did mean something."**

*************(Page break. A/N: Max and Fang are not together. Btw.)*******************

*Max P.O.V.*

I lied in my bed with thoughts swirling like a hurricane around my head. I couldn't believe what I said before I left Fang's room. Of course the kiss had meant something. I had felt my heart beat race as we had kissed and when we had pulled apart I didn't want it to end. What's was wrong with me? I'm Maximum Ride. I don't let myself fall for anyone let alone a stranger. I silently hated myself for being an idiot. I had to forget about this. Forget the kiss. The feelings. The pain. I had to forget about him. I had to forget about Fang.

Turning over to my side, I stared at the silver wall that lined one side of my room. Pictures of me and Nudge hung there and we seemed free and happy in the pictures. I saw one picture with me and Nudge and my sister, Ella. We were sitting by the pool at Nudge's boyfriend, Gazzy's house. **(A/N: Man I have been doing a lot of these. Anyways, yes I made Gazzy and Nudge together. Don't freak out on me ok. Oh and Angel will not be added to the story for a few chapters. But, she will come in. Aright. Now back to my uh…. Hmmm what do you call it? Oh never mind just read. :P)**

I sighed and remembered how happy I was before everything with Sam happened. Shrugging off the painful memories I sat up and looked around my room. For some reason I never really had looked at my room to really see what it looked like. I had four walls that shaped my room into a big rectangle. The to walls facing each other where my door and window were facing each other were both black. The wall to my left was the one with all my pictures and was painted a feathery silver. The wall opposite of that one was painted a dark midnight purple. My carpet was a creamy beige with white swirls here and there. I looked over at my comforters and noticed they were a whitish gold with silver vines cascading along the edges. I smiled at this. Nudge always knew exactly what I liked and I thanked her for that. Ok, now back to the real issue.

I was staring at my carpet when I heard the doorbell go off. Listening for a moment, I thought Fang would get it since Nudge was out shopping with Gazzy and Christy.**(A/N: Thought I might add a character I came up with. Just for awhile. Back to the… OMG! What is it called! UGH. Just read on while I try and figure this out. Max: Please people just go back to the **_**story.**_** She is having a breakdown. :O)** When I didn't hear his door open I got up just as the door bell rang three more times. Running down the stairs I yelled, "God! I'm coming. Hold your horses will ya?" When I opened the door I gasped. The person I least expected to be standing there was…..

**Ok. Now that is the end of chapter seven. Hoped I made up for not updating quickly. : ) Note: I know you guys would like some Fax. I promise there will be at least a little bit in Ch. 8 when I post it tomorrow. R&R?**

**Peace out,**

**~Silvermusic384**


	8. AN: Please Read!

**A/N:**** Hey guys I'm sorry if in the beginning of the story I confused you about Max and her family. About that:**

**So let's see I mentioned Max having a brother named Ari who was killed by a gang and also about her sister, Ella. So let me explain this. Max's parents were killed in a car crash. Ari was shot shortly afterward I was going to explain more about that scene later in the story. And Ella is Max's adopted sister and had moved away and Max hasn't seen her for over eleven years. I hope this clears up the confusion. If you have any more confusion or questions. Go ahead and PM me. I will answer any thoughts or questions you have about the story and Max and her family. Well that's all. **

**Peace out,**

**~Silvermusic384**

**P.S.- I will update the story tomorrow. I am working on Ch. 8 as we speak. Anyways, that's all. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 8: Long Time, No See

**Hola! Como estas? Sorry, I just wanted to try that. So I have decided to update with chapter 8 right now. I didn't want my readers to go crazy over the cliff hanger. Aren't I so amazing.: ) Anyways, here is chapter eight and I am proud to announce that this will have some major surprises. Ok, enough with my nonsense; on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

I ran down the stairs and opened the door only to find the person I didn't expect to be here right now. I stared into the pale gray eyes of my adopted sister, Ella. I haven't seen her for over eleven years when she had left me to go live in stupid London. I had been left alone with no family left after she had left. And for that I glared immediately at her and said, "Ella."

She seemed surprised to see me and said, "Max? Is- is- is that you?" She reached out slowly and touched my arm as if I was a ghost. (Hahaha. That would be so cool. Back to story.) I jerked my arm from her and hissed, "No dip Sherlock. What are you doing here?" Ella seemed puzzled and confused for a moment as if she was in a trance. Then she shook her head and a smile spread across her face showing off pearly white teeth. With her arms out wide she rushed at me, "Max! I can't believe it's you! You have gotten so tall! God, you look beautiful! What have you been up to for all these years? How did you-" Before she could finish I slapped my hand over her mouth and said, "Ella, shut up."

Ella nodded and I removed my hand. I watched as she took in my apparel and frown. I pondered over the fact that my sister, gone for eleven years, was standing here in front of me. I coughed and got her attention and asked, "Ella, what are you doing here?" Ella looked at me for a moment then said, "I'm in town for a few days and I thought I might surprise Nudge. So I came over here and when you answered the door I guess it all added up to this moment." I looked away into the evening sky and said, "Nudge isn't here right now she's out shopping with her boyfriend, Gazzy and her friend Christy."

Ella nodded in understanding and then the air filled with a silence filled with confusion, sadness, and over-all loss. I looked at her and said breaking the silence, "Why did you leave Ella? Why did you leave me alone behind?" Ella looked at me and the haunted look in her eyes told me what she was going to say. Speaking with a wavering voice Ella said, "I'm so sorry Max. I never meant to leave you. But, after what happened to mom and dad then Ari. I couldn't handle it anymore. So when my high school offered me a scholarship to attend a university in London, I took it.**(A/N: For all of you wondering Ella two years older than Max. So Max is eighteen and that makes Ella 20. Just wanted to clear that. Ok Back the awesome story.) **I didn't mean to leave you behind, Max. I truly sorry, but I needed a fresh start and this was the only way to get away from all the pain. Please try to understand."

I could see tears forming in her eyes as she said the last few words. I shook my head though. She had left me to suffer the pain. Ella had gone away to avoid the pain. But, I stayed and endured all these years of torture. I had blamed myself for son long about each accident and for when Ella had left. It was her fault that I had to feel pain and hurt and loss everyday for eleven stinking years. She didn't even call or visit me. And, now she wanted me to forgive her. Uh uh. I wasn't going to do that so easily. I could hear Ella crying softly, but I wasn't going to pity her.

I was about to say something when a deep, rough voice spoke up from the top of the stairs. I didn't turn around when _**he**_ spoke, "Max, who's at the door?" I suddenly felt a warm center of heat standing beside me in the door way. I looked up and saw Fang was watching me then he turned and looked at the person standing in front of me. Turning back to me he asked, "Max, who is this? And why is she crying?" I looked away from him to Ella and saw her raise her head and look back at me with pain filled eyes.

Pain filled my heart and I sighed. I had to forgive her, but I couldn't make myself do it. Without another word I turned away from both Fang and Ella and walked up the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me.

(Page Break) 

***Fang P.O.V.***

**I watched as Max trudged upstairs and then heard her door slam shut with a loud thud. Turning to the girl in the doorway staring after Max I asked, "So who are you?" The girl looked up at me and said, "I'm- I- I'm Ella. I'm Max's adopted sister." Then she burst into more tears. I couldn't stand watching her standing there sobbing so I said, "Well Ella. Come on in. You can sit in the living room for a little bit and calm down." Reaching out, I carefully placed a gentle hand on her arm and helped her move from the door way to the brown leather couch in the den. **

**I sat her down and asked, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" The girl, Ella, shook her head no and cried out, "I want my sister to forgive me. I didn't mean to leave her." Then she hunched over burying her face into her hands. I was really confused at this piece of info. Why would she want Max to forgive her? How did she leave Max?" I stood and said, "I'm going to go and talk to Max real quick. Alright?" Without waiting for an answer, I ran up the stairs and came to a stop in front of Max's bedroom door. **

**I knocked three brisk times and waited till Max opened the door. She looked at me with despair and I could see dried tear trails running down her cheeks. Max sighed and wiping her eyes asked, "What do you want?" I asked if I could come in and she moved aside to let me in. I passed her careful not to make any contact and stood in the middle of her room not knowing what to do. Max smiled half- heartedly through her tears. I smiled back at her weakly and went and sat on the edge of her bed watching her as she shut the door and came to sit next to me. I leaned over and brushed a few tears off her cheek and asked, "Are you alright Max?" **

**She looked down at her hands and stuttered out, "N-o-o-o, I'm not. I can't believe she showed up after all this time. Who does she think she is?" I could tell she was tired and just wanted to curl up and sleep forever. However, I knew she couldn't do that. They were both hurting. Both were crying from tears of pain. I knew that they needed each other right now. Gaining all the sternness and said, "Max, you have to forgive her. You both need each other and are both dealing with the same pain." Max looked up at me and glared furiously that I flinched. I know, Fang Havana flinched at a girl's glare. Trust me you would do the same if you looked at her expression. She seemed to have gotten paler in the last few minutes. **

**Then without warning, Max wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I was surprised at first then I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. Hugging her to my chest, I felt her shaking with despair and pain. I stroked her hair and murmured, "Shhh. Max, everything is going to be alright. Please don't cry. You are Maximum Ride." **

**I felt Max let out a shaky breath and she looked up into my eyes. Staring into her dark chocolate eyes, I felt my heart beat start to race. What? Why was my heart racing? I looked down at her and said without thinking, "You are strong, courageous, smart, funny, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You know you don't cry and you can over come this just like everything else." **

**I hugged her to my chest and breathes in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and rosemary. I started stroking her hair while she laid her head softly on my shoulder and sighed releasing a shaky breath. Then she pulled out of my arms and looked away. Without looking at me she said, "Thank you Fang. But, I am not all the things you described me as. I am a messed up person." Then turning to me she stood and said slowly, "I'm going to go talk to Ella. It's time I told her some things." **

**I nodded and stood up to. I followed her down stairs and stopped in the entrance of the den as she headed over to where Ella was still sobbing with her head in her hands. I was about to turn when I heard someone say my name softly, "Fang." I looked over my shoulder to see Max looking at me. I nodded in response asking her what she needed. But, instead of saying anything she got to her feet and came over to me. I stood puzzled at her actions for a moment before she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged my tightly. Then she let go all to soon and turned back to her sister.**

***Max P.O.V.***

I watched as Fang walked out of the room then slowly turned to Ella. I reached out and touched her shoulder. Ella raised her head and looked at me with an expression that screamed "I'm sorry". I smiled sadly at her and said, "Ella, I'm not going to easily forgive you, but I think it's time we put this whole thing behind us and start new. What do you say?" Ella wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement. Then I stood pulling her with me. I was a good three inches taller than her even though she was older than me.

I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her and hugged her. In an instant, Ella's arms were around me and she was crying again into my shoulder. I knew they weren't tears of pain or regret, but tears of happiness and joy. Pulling away, I looked her in the eye and supposed, "Why don't we go to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee." Ella let out a ragged breath and said, "I would quite like that, sis." I chuckled and headed off to the kitchen with Ella I in tow.

Entering the huge kitchen I went to one of the dark oak stained cupboards and pulled out to white glass coffee cups. Pouring coffee into the two glasses I sat at the huge red stained oval table and put a one coffee in front Ella and took a drink of mine. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze tickle the back of my neck and turned around to find none other then Fang. I said, "Why can't you make any noise when you come in?" Fang chuckled and said, "I am just breathing." I rolled my eyes and turned away. Ella spoke up then and said, "Wow! Max you know how to pick'em good. He is hot. How long have you two been dating?"

I gasped making me cough up coffee making me spit it everywhere. Then I turned wide eyed to Ella and practically yelled, "Are you insane? Why would I be dating him? I don't even know him let alone like him." I looked up to see Fang looking at Ella with astonishment. Ella smiled at us and said under her breath, "Too bad. You two would make a lovely couple." Fang and I looked at each other horrified. Then Ella broke the stare with a random question or do I thought it was. She smiled and said, "Hey Fang, what is your real name?"

Fang seemed surprised and answered, "My full name is Nicholas Havana." Ella seemed to go deep into thought before she burst out with joy, "That's it! Max, when you two get married and become husband and wife you names with be Nicholas or Fang and Maximum Havana Ride! It is so perfect. I just want to faint." I stared at her with my best "you-better-watch-your-back" look. I smiled in pleasure as Ella cringed away from me. Then I turned my look onto Fang and watched as he cleared his throat and said, "Um… I.. have some work to do. Nice to meet you Ella." Then with a brisk nod in my direction he disappeared out of the room.

I turned back to Ella and laughed so hard I fell out of my seat. Rolling on the ground I was clutching my sides because they hurt so much. Ella laughed along with me and when we were able to stop I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and we both nodded. You see we always had this connection where if one of us had an idea the other was able to decipher and know it. Kind of like twins except me and Ella weren't twins nor related. Weird, eh? Anyways, we got up and started talking about the plan that I had come up with.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Max: Of course they did*grinning***

Me: Rolling my eyes

Max:R&R?


	10. Chapter 9: Dates and Explaining

**Hola! I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I have been very busy lately. Anyways, here is Chapter 9. Hope you like it! (A/N: I do not want to be a writer who uses a lot of cussing or not needed words. So here is a chapter without a lot of cussing)**

**Chapter 9**

***Max P.O.V.***

I sat on the brown leather couch in the den next to Ella. We were talking about how to make my plan better then the idea that had popped into my head. Ella was talking rapidly like Nudge saying, "Ok, so what exactly brought on this idea or plan I should say?"

I looked at her with humor in my eyes. I said, "Ok. It started about a week ago. My ex Sam had cheated on me with this girl named Jenna. I had caught them in bed together. Anyways, so Sam kicked me out and then I called Nudge to ask if I could stay with her and she said that was fine. So when I first got here she surprised me by saying that she had invited one of her brothers to stay with us for a month. I had asked her which one cause I had only met Iggy. She told me it was the other one, Fang. An the night he arrived, Nudge decided to take us to a dancing club and this girl with red hair and high-"

Ella slapped a hand over my mouth with a look of shock and humor on her face. Slowly removing her hand she said, "Max, take a breath. Sheesh, you just sounded like Nudge. Now take a breathe then continue."

I nodded and slowly took in a deep breath. As I breathed in, I smelled the aroma of oranges and mangos** (A/N: I just love the smell of oranges and mangoes together. Max: Silver, stop being random and continue with the story. Me:*groans* Fine, you know Max, you are mean. Max: Whatever*smiles* Back to story.)** Nudge must have got an air freshener. Anyways, back to the topic at hand. I turned to Ella and finished my explanation, "So this red head walks up to him an tries to get him to come do things*shudder* with her. So when he said no she kept persisting till he got mad and said he had a girlfriend. Red head didn't believe him until he walked over to his apparent "girlfriend", which was me. The other girl went off yelling about how I wasn't pretty and all then Fang did something I didn't at all expect. He kissed me and then I ran off." I finished the last part out of breath.

Ella was quiet for a moment. I watched as she bit her lip and thought hard for a moment. Then she perked up and said, "Ok, so you're plan was to get back at Fang for using you right," I nodded, "so why don't we just change it a little and add Nudge's plan by making him jealous of any guys you are with." She squealed in delight at the thought.

I stared, mouth wide, at her. Closing my mouth before it got dry I practically yelled, "Are you nuts? I don't even know him and you want me to get together with him just like Nudge wants me to? No, I am not going to do that I just want revenge for the stupid kiss." _The good kiss. The amazing kiss! Oh, shut up you stupid brain!_

Ella smiled and nodded happily, "Yup, that is exactly what I mean. And you know you two would be great together." I rolled my eyes at this stupid thought of hers. Though I secretly thought, '_Could she be right? Do I want to be with Fang?' _My brain seemed shocked at this thought and answered coldly, '_No! We want nothing to do with him Maxy. We don't even know him. This is a bad idea. Do not go for it.' _However before I could continue my mental banter, Ella stood up and rushed to stand in front of me. I looked up at her confused.

Ella seemed to vibrate as she spoke, "We need to get you and Fang alone somewhere. Hmmmm… but where. Wait! The movies are a perfect place. You could go with Fang. Nudge goes with Gazzy, and I go with my boyfriend, Iggy." **(A/N: If you are wondering. I put Ella and Iggy together. *clapping* Ok, back to the story.) **

I thought this over for a moment and the idea sounded great to me. Only problem, how would I get Fang to go with me. I must have voiced this out loud because Ella spoke up, "I could ask him for you. Then me and Nudge could do you hair and make-up. Oh, this is going to be awesome! I'll ask him right now." Then before I could stop her she ran up the stairs and towards Fang's bedroom.

I picked up our empty coffee cups and walked over to the kitchen shaking my head in dismay.

I thought, _Ella, you better hope this works._

(Page Break) 

***Fang's P.O.V.***

**I was sitting in my room working on my blog when I heard a loud knock on my door. Sighing, I walked over and opened it to see a very energetic and hopeful Ella. Finally she practically yelled, "Will you go on to the movies with Max, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and I?" **

**Foe a moment, I just stood there dumbfounded, but then I saw her face fall I instantly said, "Sure." Ella beamed at me and ran down the hall screaming, "Max!" I just shook my head and closed the door. This was going to be a fascinating and remarkable night. **

(Page break) 

*Ella P.O.V.*

I couldn't wait to tell Max that Fang had said he would go. This was going to a great plan that will work. Now, that I think about it I have to call Iggy and Nudge and he others to tell them what we were doing. Pulling out my black 4G EVO. I sent a text to everyone.

**Subject: Meeting 4 movies**

**Send to: Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy**

**Ella's message: Hey guys! Meet the movies 7:00 4 a triple date!**

**(*A Few moments later*)**

**Text from Iggy: KK. See u then. Love U!**

**Ella's message: Love u 2. : )**

**(*****Another few minutes later*)**

**Texts from Nudge and Gazzy: (Nudge's text) Got it! See u then. Oh, welcome back. (Gazzy's text) Alright! Let's get the show on the road.**

**Ella's message: LoL. See u then. **

I walked into the living room only to see Max wasn't there anymore. Then I heard the sound of dishes clinking from the kitchen and walked in to see Max sitting on the counter top eating a bowl of cocoa puffs. **(A/N: If you like cocoa puffs yell, "YAY!") **I put my hand on my hip and said, "Max, what are you doing? I leave for two seconds and come back to find you eating a bowl of cereal." Max smiled at me and nodded.

Rolling my eyes I looked over at the stove clock and saw that it was 5:30. Oh snap, that only gave me and hour and a half to get Max ready. I quickly said, "Max, come on. I only have an hour and a half to get you ready. So come on."

Max seemed flustered by my sudden urgency and was practically dragged all the way to her room by me. However, I didn't really care because I had to get to work. Plugging in my curling iron and straightener, I laid out all the make-up and utensils I would need to work my magic. Then I turned to Max and asked, "Have you taken a shower today yet?" Max nodded and said, "This morning."

I nodded in approval and started to pluck her eyebrows to get them even. Max yelped and tried to squirm around and get away, but I wasn't going to let that happen. She had to be perfect for tonight. Finally, after about ten minutes of fighting. I got her eyebrows done and started to do her make-up. I put a light black smoky eye shadow with silver flecks. Then I put mascara and eyeliner on her. It surely would make her chocolate eyes pop. The I put a light peachy blush on her cheeks to give her tan skin a soft glow. Finally, I put light strawberry color lipstick on her and her face was done. Now, for the hair.

First, I straightened Max's hair then I grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut her hair in to flowy layers. Max instantly became tense and asked, "What are you doing cutting my hair Ella?" I just said, "It will look good trust me." Then I went back to work.

After cutting the layers, I grabbed the curling iron and started to curl her layers giving depth and beauty to her hair. Then I grabbed a silver broche with black crystals and pulled her hair to make a halo of curls held up by the broche to crown her head. Then I said, "Ok. Wait here and I'll be back with your clothes in a minute do not look until I get back." And with that I dashed to my room and headed straight to my suitcase.

I threw clothes everywhere till I found a cute pair of skinny jeans that were a dark blue and faded at the knee. Then I rummaged through some tops and decided on a dark blue tank top with a black leather jacket to wear over it. Then I walked over to where I had my shoes and saw two pairs that would work with the outfit. They were a pair of black flats with a silver gem on the side of the left one. The other pair was dark navy blue pumps had about a 3in heel. I'm sure Max would like those. So grabbing the shoes and clothes I run back to Max's room and put the stuff on the bed.

Then I walked over to Max and said, "Okay, stand up and go get dressed and don't look into the mirror until I say so do you understand?" Max just sighed and nodded in understanding before walking over to the bed and getting dressed. I walked out of the room to Fang's and knocked on his door. There was a loud thud then the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed Fang. I looked up at him an noticed slightly dark circles under his eyes. Then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coughing.

Looking up, I saw him look at me and say annoyed, "What do you want Ella?" I rolled my eyes at his tone and putting a hand on my hip glared at him. He didn't seemed fazed at all unlike when Max glares at him. Gang it! Anyways I spoke clearly, "I am here to pick out your clothes so that you can match what Max is wearing."

I saw at the mention of Max's name the tired annoyed look in his eyes was immediately replaced by eagerness and joy. Huh, that was weird. Anyways, I waited for him to move and when he did I could tell he was in a daze. Walking over to his closet, I saw a dark midnight blue shirt and quickly pulled it out and threw it at him. Then I pulled out a pair of black jeans and tossed them at him. Finally, I looked at his shoes and saw a pair of navy blue high- tops. Perfect. I grabbed them and handed them to him saying, "It is six forty- five. We are leaving in ten minutes. Hurry up and get dressed while I finish up getting Max ready." Then I turned and walked back to Max's room to find her dressed and looking like a goddess. Then I saw she was staring at the pumps.

I sighed and said, "Max, just put them on. They match your outfit perfectly. And the heel isn't even high. Just about three inches."

Max glowered at me but, reluctantly slipped on the shoes. Then she walked over to mirror and gasped. At the same time I smiled smugly, "Told you, you would look good. Actually, you look really hot. Now, come on. I told Fang we were going to leave in ten and it's already six fifty." With that Max followed me downstairs to where Fang was waiting dressed in what I had picked for him and let me tell you he looked good.

*Max P.O.V.*

So as me and Ella came down from getting me ready I look up to see Fang wearing a _blue shirt and nothing black except his pants._ I saw him look up as we approached and his eyes widened as he looked me over. I was wearing a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top and black leather jacket. I was also wearing- wait for it- navy blue pumps. I know shocker right. Anyways, Fang was still staring at me till I said, "Take a picture it lasts longer."

At this he shook his head and smiled at me saying, "Shall we go?" Ella nodded and was out the door in seconds that just left me and Fang standing in the foyer in silence. It wasn't an awkward kind more like a comforting silence. It was broken though when Ella honked the horn. I quickly blushed and ran out and got into the passenger seat. Fang followed climbing into the back and we were off.

(ten minutes later)

Everyone was now sitting in the dark theater waiting for the movie to start. We were all sitting together. The order was from the left Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, then Fang, and finally me. We had bought tickets to see the movie Breaking Dawn Part 1. Don't ask me why. Let's just say that Nudge and Ella had used bambi eyes on the guys. I just sat there and wasn't really looking forward top seeing a fight over one girl, Bella.

Fang was tense next to me as he looked around and spotted something. I looked over to see the red haired wonder from the club climbing the steps toward us. She had two other girls with her. One was a little taller then Red and the other just a little shorter. The taller one had bleach blonde hair that was crimped to look all wavy, but really it just looked like a tumble weed. Her eyes were a light blue and she was wearing a short pink skirt with a white blouse that was open to reveal more than needed. The shorter one had dark bronze hair that was straightened and hung around her bony shoulders. Her eyes were a dark greenish blue. She was wearing a red shirt that was cut to end a few inches below her cleavage giving a show to guys. Ugh, talk about vomiting. Her skirt was a dark gray that barely covered her arse.

Then that left Red haired wonder. Her fiery red hair was loose hanging freeing around her shoulders. Her face was covered in a bunch of gunk and that made her look like a clown. You could see that she had about a gazillion freckles lining her cheekbones. Wow, who knew? Anyways, she and her friends were heading towards us when they turned into the aisle in front of us and took the seats directly in front of my group. I glowered at the back of their heads. Looking at Fang, I saw his jaw clench and his hands curled into fists to where the knuckles were turning white.

I reached out and without thinking lightly touched his hand. His head snapped over to me in surprise at the touch then he seemed to visibly relax and he turned just as the movie was starting. Around the time Bella and Edward were telling Charlie they were getting married, The Red haired wonder stood up and as she did she glanced up at us and the most astounded face covered hers. Then she quickly bent and whispered something to the short bronze head and pointed up at me and Fang. The short girl turned around and looked at us to then she saw Fang and looked back at me and glared turning back to Red she whispered something back. The taller one seemed to notice their conversation because she to looked back and glared at me, but smiled at Fang.

Red sat back down and kept looking over at Fang waving her hands flirtatiously. However, to my amusement, Fang just ignored her and "watched" the movie. Suddenly, I felt something hit the side of my head. Looking into my lap, I saw a crumpled piece of paper. Slowly, I unfolded it and read what it said.

**(Note): What are you doing with my boy?**

**Max's answer: Why you looking?**

**Red: He is mine!**

**Max: Doesn't look like it.**

**Red: Watch it! You better stay alert.**

**Max: Oh, I'm so scared.**

**Red: He will be mine!**

**Max: Whatever**

Then I threw it finally back to her and when she read it her face turned even redder than her hair. She glared or at least tried to at me. I just smirked and ignored her for the rest of the movie.

When it finally ended my group was one of the last to leave along with Red and her group of sluts. Once the others were ahead leaving me and Fang a few paces behind, Red came up with her followers. Fang stopped and I next to him. Red smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hey there hot stuff. Miss me? I didn't expect you to be here. What do you say you ditch her and that group and come hang with us."

I could feel Fang tense next to me and decided to step in. I said coldly, "Look, just leave us alone!" Red turned to me and glared saying, "Sorry who are you?" That made me stop and think. A triumphant look crossed her face and she turned back to Fang. Trying to be seductive she said, "So? How about it?"

Fang was silent then said, "How about no. I told you before I have a girlfriend and she is right here. So I suggest you leave before you piss me off or worse her off." Red stared open mouthed at and her face reddened. Stomping her foot she yelled while walking away, "You will be mine." Then she exited with her scoundrels behind her.

Fang and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then we turned and ran to catch up with Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy.

**So please tell me what you guys think. If I get at least five reviews I will post chapter 10 right away. If not I will post it on Dec. 19****th****. Oh and if you hear Max call me Silver. That's my nickname everyone calls me. Weird eh?**

**Max: Girl, your head is in the clouds.**

**Me: Uh huh. Look whose talking. I hear you in your dreams talking about Fang.**

**Max: *Glaring* How do you know I talk about him?**

**Fang: *walking in* Who do you talk about?**

**Me: She dreams about you a lot*grinning***

**Max: Silver, I am going to KILL YOU!*Runs after me***

**Fang: OMG. Why do I have such weird people as friends. *shaking head***

**Me: R&R?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, okay so due to a request I have decided to add a little Faxness to Chapter 10. Hope you guys like it. **

**Max: Silvy, at least give more Faxness then a little. How bout a whole make-out session? **

**Me: Oh Max. What am I going to do with you? You are so obsessed with Fang.**

**Max: Am NOT! I do not care at all for him.**

**Fang:*walking in* Awwwww…. Maxie. That hurts a lot. I can't believe I love you.**

**Max: No Fang! I didn't mean it I swear. I'm sorry.**

**Me: *Laughing rolling on the floor***

**Max: *narrows eyes* why are you laughing?**

**Me: Because you are such a sucker! Fang loves you no matter what. **

**Fang: *pulling Max into his arms and hugging her* That I do my angel.**

**Me: *gagging* Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. : (**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

***Fang P.O.V.***

**As I headed back to the group with Max I couldn't help, but think what would it be like to actually date Max. I looked over at her and saw a sad look on her face. I stopped and grabbed her arm making her stumble into me. I quickly shot out my arms and steadied her. She looked up at me confused and asked, "Why did you stop?"**

**At first, I just stared into her warm eyes then said, "I saw you looking sad and I wanted to know what was wrong." I say with a shrug. Max seemed to think about this and said, "Honestly, I was thinking about what Red said. I think she's right saying that I'm not pretty or special." **

**This comment stunned me for a moment then I crushed her to my chest. I felt Max tense for a second then her arms were around my neck and she hugged me too. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Without even bothering to think, I lifted her chin up and crushed my lips to hers. **

**Max froze then tilted her head deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms tight around her waist not wanting any space between us.**

**Max seemed to love this because her arms looped around my neck and pulled me down further to her. I traced her upper lip with my tongue asking for permission. When she let me in I was thrilled. Our tongues fought for dominance till Max finally caved.**

**After what felt like forever, Max pulled back and laid her head on my chest. I smiled and murmured, "Max.."**

**She looked up and smiled at me then said, "Come on. We need to catch up to the others." Reluctantly, I let go of her. However to my deep surprise Max grabbed my hand and smiled at me and we headed off to where the others were waiting by the cars. This is the best night of my life. Or so I thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Max P.O.V.*<strong>

**I was jumping for joy. Without even having to make Fang jealous(no thanks to Nudge or Ella) Fang had kissed me. Now we were in the car with Ella and were headed back to Nudge's house. Nudge had decided to stay over at Gazzy's tonight. Oh well. Anyways, back to why I'm so happy. I just couldn't believe it. Fang had kissed ME!**

**I was sitting in the backseat with Fang and Ella was driving. I looked over at Fang and smiled brightly. He smiled back at me and raised our intwined hands together kissing mine softly. I blushed and looked down quickly. **

**I looked out the window and watched as the moon cascaded a soft glow of silver (A/N: Wow, i couldn't help it. My username starts with silver. What do you expect? :D) **

**The sky was as clear as a bottomless crystal lake. Stars dotted it lightly like twinkly little lights. I smiled at the beauty the night held. It reminded me alot of Fang. Then a thought crossed my mind. The night is mysterious and seems to hide secrets all the time. **

**(A/N: Did you see what i did there? I used my gift of poetry. LOL. Which reminds me. Please check out my poem Standing alone and reveiw what you think of it. Alright back to the story.)**

**If I was comparing Fang to the night, could that mean he was hiding somethings from me? **

**_Nonesense, why would he hide anything from a low-life like yourself?_**

**I growled as the VOICE interjected my thoughts. You see ever since i was born I have been able to hear this other voice in my head. It wasn't one that told me where to go or anything like that. Basically, it gave me advice and also annoyed the hell out of me.**

**I thought back, _He isn't hiding anything is he?_**

**And this time there was no answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer than this one and chapter nine combined. : )<strong>

**Max: You're an idiot, Silver.**

**Me: Whatever you're just jealous.**

**Max: *rolling eyes***

**Fang: You two are like twins. Sheesh. And Max where is my kiss?**

**Max: *walks up to Fang and hugs him* You will get it.**

**Fang: When?**

**Max: Right now. *smiling leans up and kisses Fang with passion***

**Fang: :D**

**Me:*rolling eyes* you guys! No PDA! Anyways, R&R?**


	12. AN: Important PLEAZ READ!

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I know you guys want another chapter to be posted. However, this is where you guys come in. I am planning a special surprise in chapter 11. But, I need at least three songs. If you guys can send any suggestions in with your review that would be great. You van also PM me with any songs I could use. Thank you.**

**Peace out,**

**~Silvermusic384**

**P.S.- Chapter eleven will be posted on Dec. 19 at the latest. Please send suggestions quickly. Thanks:D **


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi! It's moi here. So I have done a lot of thinking and have decided to go ahead and post chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

P.S.- Just wanted to say thank you for all your suggestions of songs. The top three have been chosen and now on with the story!

**Chapter 11**

***Max P.O.V.***

I was currently sitting in my room listening to music thinking about nothing in particular when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Looking up from my ipod, I saw Ella was standing in the doorway looking quite ecstatic about something. Immediately, I sat up with a worried look on my face. Whenever Ella was happy about something, from what I remember, it was never a good sign. Ella seemed to be quivering with energy as she waited for me to invite her in. Cautiously, as if I were trying to catch a dog, I said, "You can come in. What has you so jumpy?"

Ella didn't answer me just- ran?- over to my bed and jumped up and down on it. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to a halt and said, "Ella, calm down before you break where I sleep and then you will be dead. You hear me?"

Ella froze and sat down, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She said, "Sorry Max. But, I'm just really happy! You see Iggy had to go home last night. You know back to Montana which is just across the state border and I really miss him. But, he just called and said that he just got a promotion and his job is being moved right here in town. He will be moving here in about four days! I'm so excited-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth and glared at her to shut her up. Her eyes widened a bit at my look and she closed her mouth quickly. I smirked. Wise choice my sister wise choice. I asked her seriously, "If I take my hand away will you stop trying to make my ears bleed?"

Ella smiled underneath my hand and bobbed her head really fast. Without anymore questions I slowly took my hand away and said, "Ok, now that that is out of the way. What is going on that you are excited about?" Ella thought for a moment then she practically screamed, "IGGY ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM!"

I cupped my ears and waited till she was done to speak. I huffed, "Do you mind? I'm only eighteen and would like to keep my hearing." Ella just smiled and stood up. I looked up at her in surprise, but was instantly confused when she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my bedroom door. Then she gave me a shove towards Fang's bedroom and said, "I almost forgot! Fang wanted to talk to you about something. Go on. And I expect a full report late. Now go!"

And with that she bounded down the stairs leaving me in the hall with my mouth agape.

**(Page Break) **

***Fang P.O.V.***

**I was laying sprawled on my bed listening to my mp3 player when one of my favorite songs came on.**

**(Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin)**

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

_No, don't _

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_[chorus:]_

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_A-ah._

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving a nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

_No, don't _

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't _

_Surrender, surrender._

_[chorus:]_

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

_[chorus repeat:]_

_Oh. _

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

(A/N: Amazing song! Got to listen to it! You will love it! Say thank you to the wonderful RandomReader15)

**I sang along to the last note when a knock on my door stopped me. Without looking up I called, "Come in!" **

**I heard the door creak open with a low moan and soft footfalls walk across my- if you guessed black you are correct- carpet. I looked up and saw Max standing in the middle of my room looking awkward. Wait, why was Max here? I sat up and said, "Can I help you ma'am?"**

**Max smiled at me and walked over. Her smile just made my heartbeat go insane. I smirked back at her and scooted over to make room on the bed for her. She nodded her thanks and sat at the edge. I watched as she pulled her long lean legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them. Then she looked at me and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. **

**At this I was confused. I looked back at her with a curious expression till she broke the silence. She spoke in one breath, "Ella said you wanted to talk to me?" **

**I didn't really hear her because I was staring at the way her lips moved. Suddenly, someone slapped my arm and I narrowed my eyes as Max pulled back. Then I remembered why she was here and said, "Um, yes. I was wondering do you want to go on a- a- date- date with me?" I**

**Watched for her reaction and to my relief she didn't look disgusted. In fact, she looked more stunned then anything else.**

**Then the most beautiful smile covered her face and she said, "I'd love to Fang." **

**I didn't quite hear her and thought she had said no so I looked down dejected till I felt a small hand cup my cheek. My face was brought up to face two beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Max looked at me with concern and another emotion I couldn't quite place. But, that didn't matter because Max smiled warmly at me and said, "Fang? I said I would go with you on a date. I would **_**love**_** to." **

**I could feel a wide smile covering my face as she said these words. Man, I have been doing that a lot. Note to self: Stop Smiling!**

**Fang's thought: 'Stop smiling!'**

**Brain:**_** 'Never!'**_

**Fang: 'Now!'**

**Brain: **_**'No!: D'**_

**I shook my head and looked up to see a frowning Max. Instantly, I felt my heart ache. I quickly gathered her into my arms and said, "Shhh. Max it's okay. I wasn't saying no." **

**Okay I will update tomorrow with the next chapter. I know this one is short and the other two songs I had asked for I will put into the next chapter. I promise this one had one of the three. Thank you for all the songs! I love you guys! R&R?**

**~Silvermusic384**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! So the other two songs I have asked for will be included into this chapter. I really appreciate all your guy's reviews and advice. This story wouldn't be anything without you: ). Keep strong and Live on! Enjoy chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

***Max P.O.V***

Ella was brushing my wet hair and blow drying it with a blow dryer. When that was done she had taken the curling iron and started curling my soft blondish brown hair into neat ringlets and piled it onto my head with a few bobby pins and a black clip. Then she grabbed her giant make-up purse and took out black mascara, cherry lip gloss, and silver smoky eye shadow. I also saw a device with a slight pink blush in it.

Now, if you are behind the power curb and don't know why I'm telling you this then you are an idiot. However, I will explain for your welfare. Ella was getting me ready for my date with the one and only Fang. Okay, now that that is out of the way back to what Ella is doing.

Ella was putting the mascara on my eyelashes and in the process almost got my eye. I yelped and flinched away from her. I know, I know. Me, Maximum Ride, yelped at make-up. Trust me you would if this was happening to you. Anyways, Ella was now applying a light smoky silver eye shadow along my eyelid. Then she grabbed the blush and dabbed along my cheek bones not applying too much. Just enough.

She stood back for a moment then decided my face wasn't done yet and grabbed the cherry lip gloss. Leaning down, she looked closely as she drew it over my light strawberry lips carefully. When satisfied, she pulled back and said, "Stay here. I am going to go get your dress."

Yes, if you are confused, she did say dress. I growled under my breath as she scampered out of the room and ran down the hall to her bedroom. I looked over into the vanity mirror and saw a totally different girl looking back at me with the same awed expression. Her hair was pulled up neatly to crown her head and thousands of ringlets hung around her face framing its heart- shaped figure beautifully. Her dark brown eyes were illuminated by the black mascara and silver eye shadow. Her lips seemed very kissable with the tinge of a dark rose color. I looked at her cheeks and saw how the light blush showed off her high cheek bones.

This girl couldn't be me. Could it? I raised a hand and the girl did the same thing. Toughing my hair, careful not to mess it up, I felt the soft curls that lined her-my- face. I smiled and so did she. This was weird, but it was just my reflection. Why did my reflection seem weird to me? Oh well, by this time I heard Ella run back into my room by the sound of her heels clicking on the burgundy wood in the hall. I looked over to see her carrying something silver in her hands.

Ella walked over to me and handed me the satin clothes. She said sternly, "Go put this on and do not let me hear you complain. You got it?"

I nodded and took the dress from her. As I did this I heard another set of light foot steps coming up the stairs. Suddenly, Nudge was standing next to Ella and smiling at me. Turning to Ella, she spoke very quickly.

"OMG! Ella! She looks amazing. How did you get her hair to look like that? How were you able to get her to let you do her make-up and hair," She breathed then said, " like that? She looks absolutely amazing. I really hope this goes with the dress we picked out. Max, how do you like you hair and make-up? You look very hot! Fang is going to fall head over heels when he sees you tonight. Will you tell us-"

I screamed, "NUDGE! Shut up!" I saw Nudge shut her mouth immediately, but a small smile appeared on her lips. Then I walked over to the bathroom. Yes, every room in Nudge's house has its own bathroom. I closed the opaque door behind me and locked it so Nudge and Ella couldn't come in. Then I stripped out of my clothes and slipped on the lacy satin dress. I walked over to the mirror and looked at how the dress looked on me.

Let me tell you, I was pretty stunned. The silver dress was wrapped neatly around me. It showed off all my curves and hugged my body nicely. I gazed at my reflection a little longer before I heard Nudge yell, "Max! Come on! We still have to get your shoes on you!"

I groaned and opened the door to see Nudge and Ella sitting on my bed with three pairs of shoes between them. There was a pair of black flats. Another pair was of black stilettos. And the last pair was light silver pumps. I walked over and stood before them. Nudge and Ella nodded happily at the way I looked and said, "Ok so we think the silver pumps would look best, but what do you think?"

I nodded in agreement and that made them squeal. I rubbed my temples and grumbled very colorful words under my breath. Then I reached out and grabbed the shoes slipping them onto my feet. At first, they hurt then as I walked around my room a bit they felt more comfortable. Turning back to Ella and Nudge, I asked, "So…. Do either of you know where Fang is taking me?"

They looked at each other and then back at me. They smiled and shook their heads. However, I knew they were lying, but before I could get it out of them there was a knock on my door. Nudge jumped up and grabbed my arm pulling me to my bathroom and pulling me in locking the door behind us. I stared at her like she was crazy. That's an understatement about Nudge. Then I heard Ella answer the door, "Hey Fang! What brings you to this lovely room?"

I heard Fang chuckle and ask, "Is Max in here?"

Ella said something I didn't catch then I heard the door close and her call, "Alright Nudge, she can come out now!" Nudge unlocked the door and pulled me out to see Ella standing by the closed bedroom door.

I looked from her to Nudge and saw they were having a silent conversation. Huh, what was that about? Anyways, Nudge let go and went to sit on my bed.

I asked, "Why did you hide me from Fang?" Ella looked over at me with wide eyes.

Then she said seriously, "Max. Fang can't see you yet or else he won't get the full reaction when he sees you." She said this in a 'duh' tone. I playfully glared at her then looked over at Nudge and asked, "When can I leave?"

Nudge looked down at her designer watch and said, "Right now actually. Fang should be waiting downstairs. Stay here and me and Ella will go down and check. We will text you when we know. Ok?" I nodded and Ella and Nudge left a moment later.

As I waited I turned on my mp3 player and turned on a random song to play. As the song began I realized it was one of my favorite. **(A/N: This is one of my favorite songs of all time! You should listen to it. Really good!)**

I listened to the beat then the lyrics came to my mind and I began to sing.

**(Wake Me Up When September Ends by: Green Day)**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I sang along to the lyrics and then a flashback of memories came to me.

_Like my father come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up when September ends_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered the sight of my brother, Ari, laying still on the cold pavement. Dark glittering blood pooled around his pale lifeless body. The gun wound was seeping dry with no more blood seeping out of it.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I remembered the wretched pain I felt in my heart as the ambulance took Ari away from me. I knew as the days went on that I would never be able to go on without someone. However, I would have to endure a lot of pain alone.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began _

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

As the lyrics went on I realized something the song said. The death of my brother had shaped me into the person I am today. Because of him I was always on guard. Now, what am I to become?

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

I felt more tears fall down my cheeks as the song ended. I buried my head into my hands and sobbed for what felt like forever. Then I heard a 'ring' and looked at my cell to see a 1 new message from Nudge.

**Nudge: Come on down! We are waiting 4 u: )**

**Max: K. Will be down in 1 sec. **

**Nudge: KK. ;D**

I wiped my eyes and reapplied the make-up. Then checking myself once more in the mirror I ran down the stairs. As I landed on the final step, I looked at the front entrance to see Nudge and Ella talking to a very well groomed Fang. Every one looked up as I approached. And I smirked when I saw Fang's eyes widen just a fraction of an inch.

Then without even a hello or greeting, Ella pushed me and Fang out the door to the car, a white Civic Honda. **(A/N: Not very good cars. Porches are better. Sorry. :D) **Fang and I got in and drove off.

(Page break: didn't feel like explaining ride) 

_* 15 minutes later*_

Fang parked in the lot of a very fancy restaurant I should say. He parked and a few minutes later we were inside waiting to be seated.**(A/N: If you have ever been to Granite City. That is what the restaurant looks like.) **When it was our turn to finally be seated, the host escorted us to a leather booth setting own our menus.

The host was rather pretty. She had dirty blonde hair with black highlights that was cut just above her shoulder and was pinned up in a clip. She was wearing a silk violet top which was cut into a v-neck with gray ruffles. I have to admit it was a lovely shirt. Her long skirt was black and swished around her ankles giving her that floating affect. She had on black mascara and rosy pink eye shadow. Not over done like most girls. Her soft peach skin illuminated by the lights. I had caught her name before she left. It was, I think, Joey. No, that's not it, wait J- J- J. That's what it was, it was J.J. Pretty name for such a nice girl. Anyways, back to my date with Fang.

When we were alone Fang asked, "So…what do you think?" I looked around me for a moment then smiled at the concerned Fang. I spoke happily, "It's wonderful. Thank you." Fang seemed to have been holding his breath because he let out a long sigh of relief. Right then our waitress came.

She walked up and asked, "Hello I will be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?"

I took this moment to look at her and saw that she too was pretty. She had long red hair that went to the end of her lower back. She had muddy green eyes framed by black eyeliner and mascara. I could see she had on dark green eye shadow and red lipstick. She was also wearing a lot of blush. I smirked when I saw she wasn't even paying attention to me. Her eyes were on Fang. He fidgeted in his seat and said, "Um.. I would like a coke with a slice of lemon. Max, how about you?" **(A/N: This is what my dad gets when he wants soda. Coke with a slice of lemon. :D)**

The girl turned to me with an annoyed expression and waited for my answer. I spoke timidly saying, "I will have the strawberry mango marihati." The girl nodded and turned back to Fang and said, "I'll have that out for you in a moment." Then with a flip of her hair she walked away with one last flirty smile at Fang.

I almost burst out laughing when he didn't acknowledge her and she stomped away. I turned to find Fang staring intently at me. I looked right back asking, "What? You know she was really cute. Why didn't you say hi or anything?" Fang smiled at my joke and replied, "I admit she was pretty, but she doesn't compare to how beautiful you are."

I looked away as I felt my blush creep onto my cheeks. Fang smirked and said, "You have a pretty blush. It's like the color of a soft light pink rose." That just made me blush harder. When I finally felt it pass over I looked back at Fang and said, "So what are you going to eat?"

Fang seemed surprised at my sudden question and said, "Um.. I was thinking the Sal berry steak. How about you?"

I looked down at the fancy menu and said, "I'll get the Mediterranean Chicken."**(A/N: If you go to Granite City you have to try this dish. It is amazing. I get it every time I go there.)**

Fang nodded and smiled when neither of us said anything. Just then our waitress came back with our drinks. Without taking her eyes off Fang, the girl set our drinks down. Then she turned to Fang, "Have you seen anything you like?" Fang nodded and we told her our orders. And without another glance at her we went back to talking. The girl, I saw her name tag said "Brigid", walked away with a heavy huff. I smirked again and looked back at Fang.

Suddenly, I had a great idea. I spoke to Fang, "Hey, why don't we play twenty questions to learn more about each other?" Fang smiled and nodded for me to go first.

I thought then said, "Okay, favorite T.V. show?"

Fang: "Modern Marvels"

Max: "Fear Factor"**(A/N: This is my all time favorite show! *random* Yell "yay" then hug the person next to you. :D)**

Fang asked, "What is the quote that describes you most?"

Max: "How do you live your life when no one is watching?" **(A/N: I am really doing a lot of these. Anyways, I do live by this quote. It totally equates to me. Tell me what quote describes you in your reveiws:P)**

Fang: "If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude" ~Maya Angelou

Now, it was my turn. Hmm… what should I ask. Light bulb!

I asked, "If you could have one wish what would it be?"

Fang: "To be able to grant everyone else's wishes including mine."

Max: "Mine would be to have wings like an angel and to be able to fly."

This went on for awhile even as we ate. I learned that Fang's favorite colors are black and blue. He is scared of losing the people he loves and that he has had over ten girlfriends. Talk about Mr. Popular. Anyways, when the waitress came with our check, I saw there was a small piece of paper with a number written on it. When the girl, Bridget, left I burst out laughing at the expression on Fang's face. He just rolled his eyes and got up.

Once in the car, we drove back to Nudge's house and walked inside. I saw all the lights were off and checked my phone. It was 11:50 P.M. Wow, we have been out for a while. I also saw two texts. One from Nudge and the other from Ella.

**Nudge's text: Hey! Hope you are having a good time. I'll be staying the night at Gazzy's house. See u in the morning. Nite.**

**Max(texting back): K. I am home. See u 2morow. Nite. :D**

**Ella's text: What's up? I'm staying with Iggy 2nite. Love u, Nite;D**

**Max(texting back): Alright! Love u 2. Nite: D**

I closed my phone and turned to find Fang watching me. I smiled at him and said, "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for taking me out." Fang smiled and hugged me. He whispered into my hair, "I had a fun time, too. Thanks for saying yes." Then I felt him let go and kiss my cheek.

I was a little disappointed and then Fang chuckled. He said, "Goodnight Max."

I was half-way up the stairs by now and said, "Goodnight Fang." Then I went to my room. I took off the dress and grabbed my gray pj's and climbed into bed. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep dreaming of Fang.

(Page Break) 

***Fang P.O.V,***

**I walked into my room after a wonderful night with Max. I could feel a large smile plastered onto my face. Tonight went really well. I took off my fancy clothes and pulled on a pair of black gym shorts. Then I climbed into bed and thought over tonight. I really did have a fun time. Then I felt my heart beat speed up as I remembered how stunning Max looked tonight.**

**Closing my eyes, I dreamed about the great Maximum.**

_So? What did you guys think? Please tell me. You heard another song in this lovely chapter:D. Anyways, finale song will be in the next chapter. I'm also going to take another song I have chosen and put it into that chapter, too. I would just like to personally thank all you guys again. Thank you. You are all awesome!_

_Max: Wow! You are crazy._

_Me: Oh, shut up Max! You're must jealous of me. *smirks*_

_Max: Why you little-*Fang walks in*_

_Me: Fang! Max was about to call me a bad word!_

_Max: Was not!_

_Me: Was to!_

_Max: Not!_

_Me: To!_

_Fang: Hey! Knock it off will you! Max, apologize to Silver now!_

_Max: What? No way. She was being mean to me._

_Me: Oh really. You were about to call me a B****._

_Max: Grrrr. I'm going to kill you Silver. *glares at me*_

_Me: Whatever Max._

_Fang: Max, you still haven't apologized. Say you're sorry. Now._

_Max:*Grumbles* Fine. Sorry Silver._

_Me: For what?_

_Max: Don't push it._

_Me: You need anger management._

_Max: You are the one that said-_

_Fang: *cuts off Max* R&R?_


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated right away. Well enough talking here is Chapter 13. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

*Max P.O.V.*

I woke up feeling strangely relaxed and calm. Usually, I would be cranky and tired as hell. But, today seemed very different to me. Huh. Wonder why?

As I sat up I felt my self get dizzy and I laid a hand on my temple rubbing gently. God… why did my head hurt so much? Anyways, as I stood I look over at my reflection in the body length mirror. I was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a baby blue t-shirt that hugged my curves. My hair wasn't curly anymore instead it was a ball of tangled knots and swirls. I was going to kill Nudge and Ella when I found the time. After, examining myself for another five minutes, I walked over to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I relished in how the heat of the water calmed my tense muscles and how I missed the warmth of the sun.

It was about five more weeks before I had to leave for my college in Italy. I forgot the name so I won't tell you.**(A/N: If you want to know look back to chapter 1)** I carefully picked my way over the dress and shoes and bags that were laying everywhere on my floor to my closet. I looked through a couple of shirts and sweaters till I found this black shirt with the Paramore band name on it. Then I scoped the small space for a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. When I found what I was looking for I slipped on my clothes and grabbed my purple high-tops and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Making myself a quick bowl of frosted flakes, I sat on the counter and went over the details of the previous night. It had been one of the best nights of my life. I had had a great time with Fang on our date and then to dream about him and his hotness was nice. Not in that way for you pervs out there. As I was thinking I didn't here someone enter the kitchen till I felt two warm large hands rest on my shoulders. I smiled and looked up into the obsidian eyes that belonged to none other than Fang. God, I loved his eyes they were like two deep pools of blackness filled with emotion.

Fang smiled back at me and asked, "So what up?" I giggled at his I'm-trying-to-be-sexy voice. It sounded more like a little kid asking his mother for a cookie before dinner. Fang's smile grew at my little giggle and placed his hands on my hips pulling my closer to him, but not far enough to where I fell off the counter. I put down my cereal bowl and wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang leaned forward till our foreheads were touching. When I tried to connect our lips he pulled back with a smirk. I glared playfully and said, "You kiss me or you die."

This made him stop and think then he leaned forward and very briefly touched his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I could hear Fang moan deep in his throat and this only made me want to kiss him more. I pulled him closer to me and traced his lips with my tongue I smiled against his lips when he moaned again. Then someone cleared their throat before we could continue. Me and Fang jumped apart and looked over at the kitchen entrance in surprise.

Standing there in a embarrassed looking way was Iggy. I could see Gazzy and Nudge behind him staring silently at us. Where was Ella? Huh, however now wasn't the time to wonder. My friends and Fang's brother and sister were watching us and me and Fang were just staring back. The air seemed to be literally dripping with awkwardness. I was going to hear about this for at least the next five years or so. I was really dead.

Anyways, Iggy was looking between me and Fang questioningly and accusingly. Nudge pushed past him with Gazzy in tow and stared at us for another moment. It was an unnerving silence before Nudge squealed in delight. She let go of Gazzy and ran straight at me making me knock my head into the cabinets. Nudge squeezed me into one of her famous bear hugs. I carefully peeled her arms off me. This was going to be a long day.

Nudge smiled and said, "So when did you two finally get together? I knew you would. See Max, I told you there was nothing to worry about. It was all going to turn out fine. Sam won't dare come near you now or try to hurt you again. I just know it. You two are such a lovely couple. Can I plan your wedding? When you guys have kids I want the first daughter to be named Christina Alvarado Rolando Elizabeth Semita Ride. It would be perfect what do you think?"

I watched as Nudge finished and was still breathing normally. That was really embarrassing. I was going to get back at her when we were alone later. I looked over at Fang and saw his cheeks had a slight hint of pink to them. I laughed and Fang glared at me. Then he turned to Nudge.

Without being mean he said, "Nudge, I don't think me and Max are going to get married and have kids. And no even if we did you wouldn't be allowed to plan the wedding. And who is this Sam guy? What were you talking about when you said he had hit and hurt her?"

I glared at Nudge and I saw her shrink back at how angry I looked. How could she just blurt that out. I didn't want anyone else to know about what happened to me for the past three years. Nudge was so dead when I got a hold of her. Anyways, now Fang's happy mood was over and I could tell by the way he held his jaw he was angry. Thanks a lot Nudge. Fang looked at me expectantly. What was I going to tell him? I was road kill.

**I know it's short. The next chapter will be posted in the next day or so. I love you guys! R&R? Oh and I have a big announcement! I will be putting up a new fan fiction here soon. Tell me what you guys think it should be about. I was thinking another Max and Fang story? Tell me what you think. R&R?**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I am so happy that it is a new year. Yell YAY if you agree. LOL. Anyways, I am being generous and posting Chapter 14 now. **

**Max: Silver I swear I will knock you back to the stone age!**

**Me: Why?**

**Max: Because!**

**Me: Because what?**

**Max: You're mean!**

**Me: How?**

**Max: Uhhhhh…... You just are!**

**Me:*shakes head* Max, there is something truthfully wrong with you.**

**Max: Do you want to go there Silver?**

**Me: You aren't scaring me.**

**Max: Dang it! *stomps out of room***

**Me: Don't mind Max. Carry on reading Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

*Max P.O.V.*

If you don't know what is currently happening I shall explain. You see Nudge just gave away my secret about Sam. Thanks a lot Nudge. So right now everyone; aka me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang, are sitting in the living room. Fang is sitting on the large couch alone. Gazzy and Nudge are sitting on the loveseat. And Iggy is sitting on the recliner. And that leaves me the only open spot. Next to Fang. Oh great! Note sarcasm.

Right now Nudge was talking or more like trying to apologize over and over to me for blurting out the secret. Finally I got tired of it and yelled, "Nudge just shut up! I told you I forgive you. Now shut the hell up!"

Nudge stopped and looked down, but not before I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. However, right now I wasn't in the mood for sympathy so I just let her feel guilty and sad. I looked around the room to see Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang looking at me expectantly. I sighed and said, "What do you want to know?"

Fang spoke first asking, "Who is this Sam guy and what did he do to you?" I knew I would have to tell him the truth. Fang somehow always knew when I was lying. So without any hesitation I jumped into an explanation.

Carefully picking my words I said, "Sam is my ex-boyfriend. I went out with him for three years and broke up with him just recently when I found him in bed with this slut named Jenna. Before that I knew he had been seeing her while dating me and I knew he was only using me. Now, about the part of what he did to me. For the three years that I dated him he would hit me, kick me, abuse me, and he would call me things like a slut, whore, and some other words. He also always accused me of cheating on him and that I didn't love him. I finally realized what was going on just a few weeks ago. And so I left him and now here I am."

Fang and everyone else were silent before Iggy spoke up. He said, "What that's bull. Why would someone do that to you? That is really messed up. Did you ever tell the police or anyone about this?"

I didn't feel like answering so I just shook my head no. I knew Fang would be angry, but I was just all of a sudden tired. I suddenly felt a warm hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up to see Fang smiling sadly down at me. In his eyes I saw that he had a look of understanding. He knew this was hard for me and that I didn't need all this questioning. So instead he pulled me into his arms and murmured for me alone, "I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again. I promise." And I knew he meant it. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me.

I rested my head on his chest and nodded slowly and felt warm tears flow down my cheeks. They left tear streaks on his shirt. While I cried I heard Nudge say quietly, "Gazzy, Iggy come on. Let's give them some time alone."

I heard the shuffle of feet then nothing. The room seemed to feel a little bit lighter. There wasn't that much tension now. However, I could feel Fang's back and shoulders were tense. I looked up at him through my blurry vision and said, "Thank you. For understanding I mean."

Fang smiled at me and said, "I'll always be there for you no matter what. I care about you a lot. You know that right?"

I nodded and laid my head on his chest again and breathed in his delicious scent. He smelled of hot cocoa and vanilla. A delightful combination. Then I felt him relax and he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed in relief and comfort.

***Time Skip***

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Nudge's new convertible. A little gift for her from her dad as a birthday present. Nudge was in the driver's side and that left Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy to sit squished in the small back seat. We had all decided to go see the new movie, Tin Tin.**(A/N: I went to see this movie with my family. Got to say if you are an adventure and fact filled movie person. This is the ultimate movie for you. Although it was good I still say Breaking Dawn: Part 1 is better. No offense to anyone whose seen Tin Tin. If you are a Twilight fan yell out which team your on. Me+ team Jacob= 3 LOL. I know I'm weird and this is a long author's note. Carry on:D)** I heard from my Gazzy's friend Christy that it was a good movie. Guess we will find out for now Nudge was pulling into the parking lot and parked a few feet from the entrance of the Cinema.

As we walked in to get our tickets from the booth I saw someone I least expected. There standing in front of us was none other that Sam. I stopped dead getting a confused look from Fang. I narrowed my eyes and nodded towards Sam. Fang followed my gaze and seemed to know who I was looking at because he glared at the back of Sam's head. Then I noticed Sam was starting to turn around.

I quickly turned and walked as fast as I could to catch up with the others with Fang by my side. Sadly I wasn't fast enough. For when Sam turned around he caught site of me and started to walk over towards where I was. He called out my name, but I ignored him just speeding up my walk to get away faster. Until I felt a familiar hand snagged my wrist and pulled me to a halt. I turned to face the one person I hated most in the world. Sam.

_**(Page break: Hi I'm Sammy. I am the line for page break. Silver says hi!)**_

_***Sam P.O.V.* **_**(A/N: I will be doing Sam's point of view in bold italics)**

_**I was waiting in line at the movies getting the tickets when Jenna came up to me with the popcorn. She glowered, "Sam! What is taking you so long? The movie is going to start soon. Hurry it up!" **_

_**I turned and said quickly, "Jenna, be quiet. We have fifteen minutes before the stupid movie starts so stop bugging me." I honestly was done with Jenna's whining. She complained about everything and I mean everything. Jenna seemed angered by my little comment. **_

_**She said, "Look here Sam. We are on a date and what I say goes. So hurry up and get your arse into gear. I'm sick of you not paying any attention to me. You're always leaving me in the dust. I'm sick of it! You either listen to me or we're done!" **_

_**I just ignored her and stared straight ahead. When I finally got our tickets I turned around to hand Jenna hers when I saw a flash of familiar dirty blonde hair. Looking up I saw the one person I least expected, Max.**_

_**I quickly handed Jenna her ticket and said a quick, "I'll be right back." before I ran after Max. When I finally caught up to her I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. She looked up at me and immediately glared. God, I missed her beautiful eyes. Even though the look she was giving me really scared the s*** out of me. **_

_**Before I could speak Max said coldly, "What do you want?" I could really hear the venom she put into every word. But, I answered her anyways, "I'm on a date with Jenna." Probably not the smartest thing to say. **_

_**After the words escaped my mouth I saw Max narrow her eyes at me and then she rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist out of my grasp. I sighed and said, "Max, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry for what I said to you. I did and still love you a lot." **_

_**Max was silent then said, "What' s done is done. Neither of us can change that. But, that's in the past. And I moved on. Already forgotten what happened. What you did was unforgivable. You hurt me more than any words can describe. And now you're here again? I'm done. Goodbye Sam."**_

_**With that Max turned away from me with an emotionless face on and walked away. My eyes watched as she walked over to a dark haired guy who was waiting for her. What was this? He leaned down and seemed to ask her something. When she answered he looked over at me and glared. I have to say I did flinch a little at his look. Then I watched as he took my Max's hand and pulled her away into the crowds.**_

_**I then there made a promise to myself. I was going to get Max back. No matter what and nothing was going to get in my way.**_

(Page break) 

*Max P.O.V.*

As I headed to the movie theater with Fang I went over the discussion I had with Sam. Did he really mean he was sorry? Of course not! He had cheated on me then kicked me out. If he really loved me he would have been faithful and not gone behind my back! Shaking my head I took this time to see how I felt about Fang.

I really liked him and I really wanted to be with him. He was kind, sweet, caring, and thoughtful. Sam was none of those things. I knew what I wanted and needed. What I wanted and needed was Fang.

(Page break) 

**Please tell me what you guys thought? Any ideas on how the next chapter should play out? Tell me in your reviews. **

**Fang: *Walks in* Hey Silver! What's up?**

**Me: Fang! Where have you been this whole time?**

**Fang:….**

**Me: Fang. Don't make me smack you!**

**Fang: Sheesh. You're even meaner then Max.**

**Max: *walks in* Oh really. Do you want me to kick you where the sun don't shine?**

**Fang: No, no, no. I'm good. *Quickly backs out of room***

**Me:*laughs and shakes head* R&R?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I've missed you all. *Hugs random fans* Here is Chapter 15! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 15

*Max P.O.V.*

Have you ever woken up and felt like a pile of poop. Well today that's what I felt like. Today was I think a Monday? I don't know. All I know is that I have been very distant from everyone. Especially Fang. I felt bad for ignoring him, but I was stil so confused about the whole Sam thing. Did he really miss me and really love me when we were still together?

Other than that I had other issues. Ella and Nudge want to throw me a huge party before I leave for the College in Italy. I kept telling them that I didn't want one, but they just kept ignoring my pleas and said, "We are having it."

I swear there was no way to detour their idea. I just decided to let them have their fun, but I will have my revenge. Anyways, I was currently sitting on my bedroom floor singing along to one of my all time favorite songs. I turned up the volume so it was the only thing I could think or hear.

**(The House That Built Me- Miranda Lambert)**

_I know they say you can't go home again_

_I just had to come back one last time_

_Ma'am, I know you don't know me from Adam_

_But these hand prints on the front steps are mine_

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom_

_Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar_

_And I bet you didn't know under the live oak_

_My favorite dog is buried in the yard_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it _

_This brokenness inside me might start healing_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else_

_I thought that maybe I could find it _

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years_

_From "Better Homes and Gardens" magazine_

_Plans were drawn and concrete poured_

_And nail by nail and board by board_

_Daddy gave life to mama's dream_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_

_This brokenness inside me might start healing_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave_

_Won't take nothing but a memory_

_From the house that built me_

_You leave home, you move on_

_And you do the best you can_

_I got lost in this whole world_

_And forgot who I am_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it _

_This brokenness inside me might start healing_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_If I could walk around, I swear I'll leave_

_Won't take nothing but a memory_

_From the house that built me_

**(A/N: This is a wonderful song. You must listen to it. Thank you to the amazing NuDgElova. Read on now:D)**

When the song finally ended I sighed in happiness. That was one of the songs that had given me strength all these years. You can thank Miranda Lambert for that. As I was taking my mp3 player off it's stand I heard someone knock on my open door. Looking p I saw Fang leaning against the door frame. Instantly, I just wanted to crawl into a closed dark space to hide.

Neither of us said anything till Fang coughed. He asked, "Can I come in?"

I was silent for a little bit longer before just nodding and I went to sit on my bed. Fang slowly walked over and sat right next to me making our arms brush. Did I mention what he was wearing? He had on a plain dark shirt that you could see his abs and muscles outlined in. Fang was also wearing a pair of gray jeans with black high tops. His hair seemed to be wet so it clung to his forehead perfectly. Talk about swooning. Oh great what have I become!

Anyways, Fang was now staring at me and I had to look away before I spoke a single word to him. Finally it just got on Fang's nerve. Grabbing my face in his hands he said, "Max why are you avoiding me? It's driving me crazy. What's wrong?"

I just shook my head and turned away from him making him let go of my face. Then I heard the words that seemed to break down my finale wall.

Fang said, "Max, if you don't want to be with me I understand. Just know that I want to be with you because…. Because I…because I love you."

I froze for a moment before I swiveled around and stared at him in shock. Did he just say he loves me? How could he? I was messed up. My whole life messed up. When I looked at his face closely to see if he was joking I saw nothing, but seriousness. I couldn't believe it Fang, the Fang, loves me Maximum Ride!

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Without hesitation, Fang secured my in his iron grasp and said, "I mean what I say Max. I love you very much."

I felt tears cloud my vision and I couldn't stop them from flowing down my cheeks. Man I have been crying a lot lately. I might want to change that for the sake of my tough reputation. Fang seemed happy that I was emotional about this. I could feel his huge smile against my neck. A smile creased my lips as well. This was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

Then something crossed my mind. In just two weeks I would heading off to college. I might never see Fang again. What was I going to do?

Fang seemed to feel me tense because he pulled back and asked, "What's wrong?"

I could here the worry and concern enveloping his voice. I just couldn't take it anymore. What if I hurt him? I was a cruel person. Not unlike normal, but to hurt Fang would be the end of me!

I looked away and just sat there for a few heartbeats. I was going to have to let him go. I wasn't going to hurt him by leaving.

Looking at Fang straight in the face I said, "Fang, I-I-I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." When I saw Fang's face cross with confusion I couldn't believe what I did next. I ripped myself from him and then I ran out of my room crying. I couldn't hear Fang following me so that was a good sign. I ran out the front door and just kept running as far as I could go.

I knew one thing and one thing only. I couldn't be with Fang.

**(Page Break) **

***Fang P.O.V.***

**What just happened? One moment I'm sitting here with Max and the next she's gone. Then it all registered. What she had said, then what she had done. Max had said she couldn't do this then ran off. Well to answer that whole problem of what I did. I just sat there filled with pain and hurt. What had I done to make her not want to be with me?**

**I just sat there in a daze when Iggy walked by and saw me sitting there. He walked over and asked, "Hey man, what are you doing in Max's room? Speaking of which where is she?"**

**I looked at him and he seemed to see the sorrow in my eyes because he said immediately, "Dude, tell me what happened."**

**After I explained the whole situation Iggy was on his feet in no time. Then he was running full speed out the front door and drove off. I knew where he was going. He was going to look for Max. My Max. Or who at least used to be mine.**

**(Page break) **

_*__Iggy P.O.V.*_

_Why would Max do this? It wasn't like her. What made her make this stupid decision? _

_I was looking out the windshield for Max when I spotted something lying in a ditch. It had started raining so I had to jump out into the down pour to see what it was. As I walked up to it I heard a painful moan come from it. I rushed over and knelt next to the body. I could see it was a girl. _

_I slowly rolled her over and looked into the pale face of none other then Max. I could tell something was wrong with her. "Max! Max! Can you hear me? Say or do something to tell me what's wrong._

_I watched as she shakily lifted her right hand and touched her ribs. That's when I saw the blood._

**Tell me what you guys think! R&R?**


	18. AN: Read! Very Important!

**Author's Note: Important Must Read!**

**Hey guys. I know you all must be mad at me for the giant cliff hanger, but that was meant to happen. This is going to probably be the end for Max for now. Trust me I will make her have an epic comeback. Spoiler Alert: MAX ISN'T GOING TO DIE! I don't want you guys thinking I killed her off. Dear god no. Trust me, she will be fine. You will find out what happens to her in the Chapter 16. For now that is all. Love ya guys! **

**Peace out,**

**~Silver**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey! Here is Chapter 16. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

_*Iggy P.O.V.*_

_That was when I saw the blood._

_I leaned closer and touched where the blood seemed darkest. Max groaned and tried to push my hand away. I knew she was really weak from all the blood lost. So I placed my hands gently on her shoulders and said, "Alright Max, I'm going to lift you up to a sitting position. Tell me if anything hurts right away got it?" _

_Max nodded barely and closed her eyes. I positioned myself so that I was on her left side. Then picking her up bridal style, I hoisted her into my arms. This made her cry out in pain. But, there was no time to be very gentle. I had to get her to a hospital quickly._

_Rushing to my car, I opened the back seat door and laid her down. Max grabbed my hand as I started to pull away. "Don't leave me alone," She said so quietly I could barely hear her. _

_But, I answered her with a nod. Then I hopped into the front seat and sped off towards the nearest hospital._

_(Time Skip) _

_I was waiting in the waiting area when a young doctor walked over to me. She asked, "Are you Iggy Havana?" _

_I nodded and she smiled sadly at me. "Max is doing just fine. However, she had some severe wounds. She has four broken ribs, two gunshot wounds to her side and chest, and multiple cuts along her arms, back, and legs. I would say she is a living miracle."_

_I smiled gratefully at her and turned as she walked out of the room. I then decided to call the rest of the gang and get them down here. I pulled out my phone and sent a multiple text to Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Fang._

**Iggy's Text: Hi guys. Come to the hospital right away.**

**Ella's answer text: K. What happened?**

**Nudge's text back: Everything okay?**

**Gazzy: Be there right away, man.**

**Fang: What Happened?**

**Iggy's responding text: I'll explain when you all get here. Now hurry up.**

**Everyone: K.**

_I closed my phone and looked out the window. Max had to be alright. She was a fighter and a tough girl. She would be alright. Wouldn't she?_

_(Page Break) _

*Max P.O.V.*

Why is everything so dark? I can't see anything, but the darkness. Where am I? The last thing I remember is seeing Iggy after I was shot and left to die in the ditch. What happened? Huh, I would have to ask Iggy about that. Anyways, I am currently floating aimlessly through pure blackness. I couldn't see anything an inch in front of me. This is really strange.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and I found myself sitting in a white room on a bed. There was nothing else around me. Where am I? Then I felt a small hand touch my arm. Looking to my right, I see the one person I thought had left me for good. Ari. I froze at the sight of his healthy not bloody face. He just looked back at me with his small hazel eyes.

Then I heard a soft voice call out.

'_Max, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you.'_

I looked around for the source, but found nothing. I turned to Ari who was still staring at me.

'_Max, I'm talking to you in your mind. It's me Ari.'_

I froze then a smile swiped across my face. My brother Ari was here right now and I was acting rude and selfish. I reached to pull him into a hug, but I just fell flat on my face.

'_Sorry, I should have told you. You can't touch me. I'm a spirit angel.'_

I nodded and said, "Where are we?" Ari's lips curled into a slight smile and he nodded toward me.

'_We are where ever you want us to be. This is after all your mind.'_

I was confused at this till I reread his words in my head. Any place I want eh? I thought of cascading waterfalls and green fields of wildflowers. When I opened my eyes we were sitting in long green grass. I recognized the place as the clearing Ari and I used to always go to before he had died.

I looked over at Ari to see a bright smile on his lips.

'_I remember this place well. We used to have so much fun. Goofing around and playing silly games. Ah how I miss the old days.'_

I looked at him sadly and nodded. Then I heard another voice in my head. But, this time it was a little girl's voice.

'_Ari! Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you. Annabel says we have to get back. Oh? Who's this?'_

I looked up to see a little girl sitting beside Ari smiling warmly at me. She had short curly blonde hair with big blue eyes framed by thick lashes. Her skin was a light peach and she was wearing a small white dress. To me she looked like a tiny angel. That's when I saw her wings. They were no bigger than an eagle's and were pure white like a dove's wings.

The little girl's smile widened and she spoke to me in my head.

'_Thank you. That is very sweet of you. By the way my name is Angel and I am an angel. Isn't that funny?'_

I nodded and said, "You are a very beautiful angel. What about you Ari? Are you an angel too?"

Ari nodded and said.

'_Yes, I am and so is mom and dad. They wanted me to tell you that they are truly proud of you and that they miss you a lot.'_

I could feel tears sting my eyes at his words. Then I saw Angel jump to her feet and speak quickly to Ari

'_Ari! We have to go now. But, we should tell her what she is to become when she goes back to earth.'_

Ari was on his feet too and turned to me.

'_Max, you aren't fully dead. But, how do I put this, you are basically half dead and half alive. When you were shot a piece of your soul was shattered. Now, it is being kept safe in the Chamber of Souls. You will get it back when you are fully dead. For now, you have a delaine to fill. A delaine is a standard one must take if they haven't died. Therefore, you will become a guardian angel. You will have a pair of wings that you can fly with. Also, you will have to take on the roll of being a guardian for a human. And that human is Fang Havana. Now, you will wake up back at the hospital fully healed. Good luck.'_

A thought crossed my mind then and I quickly asked, "Wait! Are ,y wings going to replace those two scars on my back?"

'_Yes, originally you had wings when you were younger. Then they disappeared and left the two scars. Now, they are back and fully grown. Now, I must go. But, remember if you ever need help. Just call for me and I will come.'_

I nodded and said, "Goodbye Ari. I will miss you."

'_Goodbye Max. Stay strong. You are a strong soldier. Remember that.'_

Then he was gone along with Angel.

I laid in the grass then and closed my eyes. Then next thing I knew I was back in the darkness. I could hear the sound of beeping and opened my eyes to find bright lights surrounding me. Looking around I saw I was in a hospital bedroom and Fang was by my bed side while Iggy and the other's were in the chairs sleeping.

(Page Break) 

***Fang P.O.V.***

**It's been hours since she came to the hospital. She still hadn't opened her eyes. After Iggy had told us the extent of her injuries I knew she was probably not going to make it. But, the machine still said her heart was working just fine. **

**Right now I was sitting by her bedside with my head resting on the side of her pillow. When I heard the voice I have been longing to hear.**

"**Fang."**

**Tell me what you guys think! **

**Max: Hey Silvy!**

**Me: Max, how many times do I have to tell you. My name is Silver not Silvy.**

**Max: *shrugs* I like Silvy.**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Max: R&R?**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! How was your week? I had a great one. Got to play some songs in band and got to hang with some friends. Anyways, here is Ch. 17**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

***Fang P.O.V.***

"**Fang."**

**I looked up in shock to see Max's eyes were open and filled with pain, but also relief. I smiled and felt tears prickle my eyes as I gazed at her. Slowly, she reached a hand towards my face and wiped away some tears that I didn't know escaped. **

**She smiled weakly at me then dropped her hand back to her side. By this time every one else was stirring and Iggy was the first one to see Max's eyes open. He jumped up as if someone had electrocuted him and rushed over to Max. **

"**Are you all right? Do you feel anything wrong with you? I should go find a nurse," He muttered. Nudge was the next to talk and let me tell you that was not fun at all. **

**She was on Max's other side and said, "OMG, Max! you gave us all quite a scare. Do you know what happened? Can you remember anything? You look horrible! No offense of course. I thought you were a goner after Iggy told us what had happened after he had found you! I was about to die! Don't ever do that again. You hear me! Anyways, Glad you're okay. Please be more-"**

**She was cut off when Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth and Max smiled at him gratefully. Then she turned a questioning look to me. "So…. What happened exactly? I'm a little confused," she asked.**

**I looked from her to Iggy. When he nodded a go ahead sign I spoke.**

"**You have****four broken ribs, two gunshot wounds to your side and chest, and multiple cuts along your arms, back, and legs. Doctor said you were a living miracle. But, that's all we know. Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"**

**(Page Break) **

*Max P.O.V.*

"Can you remember anything at all? Anything," Fang asked. At first I was confused then everything rushed back at me in a wave of pain.

_Flashback_

_I was running full speed. Where am I? What does it matter I'm never going back to Fang. I can't. I will just hurt him. Goodbye Fang. I love you._

"_Well… Max it's nice seeing you here. Funny to run into each other eh?"_

_I slowly turned to see none other then Sam standing not even five feet away. And he was coming closer. I froze as he backed me to an alley wall. What was Sam doing here? Where had he come from?_

_I could smell liquor coming off his breath and stifled a gag. He was so close now I could feel his nasty breath on my face fanning every edge. "Maxi, Maxi, Maxi. Now, what are we going to do with you? Humph? What do you think we should do?"_

_I glared making him flinch a little. This brought a small smirk to my face. Sam didn't seem to like that and slapped me making my head snap sideways and bang against the cold dark brick. I glared at him even more at him. He smiled and said, "Now, now Maxi. Let's not do anything stupid. Just come with me and I won't have Dragontooth hurt your family."_

_I stood rigid at the naming of my family then I heard another voice over Sam's shoulder. Looking up I saw a dark figure say, "Sam. Quit messing around. Ryder wants us back at base in less then an hour. He said if she doesn't come kill her. Simple as that."_

_Sam growled while still looking at me, "We will get there when we get there. Call Adman and tell him to send a sedan here."_

_The figure, Dragontooth, nodded and faded into the shadows. Sam turned and looked over to check that the dude was gone before turning back to me. He smiled a wicked grin and smashed his lips to mine. _

_Now, I all know what your thinking. Bash him in the head Max! Well let me tell you what I did. I didn't kiss back. Instead I shot up my knee and kicked him where the sun don't shine._**(A/N: I had to use it. It was so funny! I loved hearing it the first time. Really funny to whoever came up with it!:D Alrighty then back to the story.)**

_I heard him grunt and fall to my feet. I then did a round-house kick to his chest and heard a satisfying 'oof' as he landed on the opposite wall hitting his head with an echoy thud. Then I turned and dashed out of the alley and ran down Crown St. as I headed to anywhere, but here. _

_I jogged a couple of blocks before I found the entrance to the forest. There was a ditch in between me and it though. That's when I heard the screeching of wheels against the wet pavement. I turned just in time to see a black Honda roll up and the driver's window rolled down. I froze because at that exact second a 44mil. Pistol was pointed right at me. Before I could even move two shots were fired. At first I felt a sharp pain hit my chest then one to my side. As I looked down I saw blood pouring out of two wounds on my chest and side. That's when I collapsed and then someone came running over to me. Their feet squeaked against the pavement as they came closer._

_Then I felt a strong foot kick me in the ribs so many times I heard a couple of cracks. Then I looked up through bleary eyes to see Dragontooth looking down at me in disgust. He pulled out a pocket knife and sliced my skin over and over then he grabbed my shoulder and threw me into the ditch. I landed with a 'thump' and that was all I knew before I passed out from all the blood and pain._

_End of Flashback_

I sucked in a sharp breath and opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me. Fang was looking at me with pure astonishment and concern. Did I say everything out loud?

I said, "Did I say everything out loud?"

Everyone nodded and looked away all except Fang He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes. Then he gently pulled me into a hug.

* * *

><p><span>*Time Skip*<span>

It had been three days since I had left the hospital. Right now I was laying on the couch with Fang laying behind me in Nudge's house. Ella, Gazzy, and Iggy had gone out to at dinner with their friends, Lora, Andrew, Dylan, and Saquel(short for Saqueliousiana). Nudge was out shopping with Christy and Tessa. So that left me and Fang with a whole day to ourselves. I was currently laying with my back to Fang while we were watching Khloe and Kim Take Miami. I have no idea why.

I could feel Fang's lips carresing the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. I turned so that i was facing him and lightly kissed his lips. Fang didn't seem happy when I pulled away because he brought his hand up to the back of my neck and smashed our lips back together.

Let me tell you, I didn't push him away. Instead, I just kissed him back and loved every second of it. Then a thought crossed my mind. Pulling back I sat up. Fang looked up at me in disappointment and confusion. Taking a deep breath I said, "Fang there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks! Sorry it was such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. And sorry for not updating for so long. I promise I will update with the next chapter in the next day or so. By the way, great news! Moi friends B-day is tomorrow! Please tomorrow randomly say happy birthday!:)LOL.<br>Max: Silvy! Guess what!  
>Me: What?<br>Max: I am so excited!  
>Me:Bout what?<br>Max: I have wings!  
>Me: I know that!<br>Max: Oh ya! Did you know you have a pair of wings to?  
>Me: I do?<br>Max: Yup, look here. *unfolds her wings* Now you try.  
>Me: Ooooookkkkkaaayyy...*tries and unfurl wings(?)*<br>Max: You can do it! Keep going!  
>Me: *gasps and silvery gray with white streaked wings unfurl from back*<br>Max: Told ya, Silvy*grins wickedly*  
>Me:*stares amazed at wings*<br>Max: Okay... while Silvy stares at her new wings:)  
>Fang:*walks in* Wow... Silver those are beautiful wings!<br>Me: *ignores Fang and keeps staring at wings*  
>Max: Silvy won't post the next chapter unless she gets at least 6 reviews!<br>Fang: Max!  
>Max: What it's true. She said so herself. Isn't that right Silvy?<br>Me:Yep! So hurry and review!  
>Max &amp; Fang: R&amp;R?<strong>


	21. Chapter 18

**Hola! How are all of you? I'm great! I have gotten more reviews than six so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S.- Disclaimer I do not own anything related to MR. But, I do own the characters Dragontooth, Christy, Lora, Andrew, Christy(short for Christiyna),and Saquel(short for Saqueliousiana).**

**Chapter 18**

*Max P.O.V.*

Fang looked at me with a waiting expression. I leisurely moved to where I was sitting half-way on and half-way off the couch. Fang sat up to and wrapped an arm securely around my waist pulling me against his warm tough side. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed. How was I going to tell him this? I sighed and smiled as Fang kissed the top of my head.

Then I felt him pull back and looked up at him. He had the what-is-going-on look in his eyes. I took a shuddering breath then spoke.

"Fang, when I was shot and cut and kicked. I sort of died. I mean not died like oh I'm never coming back, but I died like half-way dead," I stuttered.

Fang stared at me really confused. I sighed and started again. "okay let me start again. You see after the whole accident. I went unconscious. When I was in the blackness I found myself in the all-white place.**(A/N: I am not a racist person. Just FYI. Please don't think I am. Alright back to story!) **In this place I saw my little brother, Ari, as an angel. There was also this other little angel named ironically, Angel. As Ari and I were talking he said that when I had "died" I hadn't really died all the way. Instead, I was half-dead and half-alive. It is weird, but anyways. Ari told me that since I was half-dead I had to fill out this thing called a delaine. So to fill it out I had to become something. Therefore, I became a guardian angel."

I looked up from my hands to Fang to see he was processing all the stuff I had said. After about five minutes, Fang looked down at me and said, "You're joking aren't you?"

I stared agape at him. "Excuse me! Why on earth would I be joking about this," I growled. Fang chuckled and that just pissed me off even more. I hated him so much right now. I tore myself away from him and stood there in the middle of the room rigid. Fang stared up at me and seemed to ask 'what?'. I just glared and said, "I'll prove it!"

Stepping back, I snapped out my wings while closing my eyes. I heard a low gasp come from Fang and opened my eyes to see Fang staring over my shoulder.

I looked over it to see my wings really for the first time. They were a dark russet and light maple mixed at the very top then it lightened to a pale oak and lightened to a Carmel white and crisp white at the ending tips.

I saw opaque white streaks line each feather and furled them out. I saw that they were at least sixteen feet in length and were still growing even longer. Fang stood and walked over to me pulling me into his arms with my wings still unfurled.

"They are beautiful," he murmured. I felt his hand rub smooth circles in between my wings. It felt nice and relaxing. I folded my wings and buried my face into his chest. Then I said the words that would change everything. "Fang, I was chosen to be your guardian angel. And I am glad of that because I-I-I love you."

I felt Fang stiffen then he lifted my face to his and kissed me hard. I could feel his arms snake around my torso and pull me tight against his body. I smiled against his lips and pulled back. Fang opened his eyes and playfully glared at me.

He leaned down; his eyes fluttering shut and tried to kiss me again. But, instead I ducked so he kissed my forehead. Then I pulled out of his arms and ran upstairs to my room. I heard Fang right behind me and hid under my bed. I saw Fang's feet as he looked around for me.

"Max, where are you? Don't make me come find you," he said. I smirked and suddenly was looking into Fang's obsidian eyes. He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me from under the bed. I was pulled into his arms and fell on my bed with him beside me.

Then I realized I was really tired and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Please tell me what you guys think! Sorry for the short chapter. Had a little writer's block. Promise chapter 19 will be longer and way better.**

**Fang: Hey Silver, why is Max running around like a headless chicken?**

**Me: I have no clue. But, I'm going to go do some flying.*snaps out wings***

**Iggy: Can I come?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Nudge: Can I?**

**Gazzy: Me too!**

**Angel: Hey what about me?**

**Me: Uuuggghh…. Yes you all can : Yay!**

**Max: *stops running around* R&R?**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey, what up? Decided to update sooner than expected and soooo….. Here is chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19**

*Ella P.O.V.*

As, I walked into the quiet house, I could feel sleep taking over me. It was about one or two in the morning and Iggy was back at his house with Gazzy and Christy. I stopped by the kitchen to get a coke when I heard a loud crash come from the upstairs bedrooms. Turning on my heel, I climbed the stairs two at a time.

When I entered the hallway, I saw the last door on my right was slightly ajar. I could see a silvery strand of light seeping through making the dark oak wood look pale gray. I made my way silently along the wall till I could look into the room. What I saw made me gasp quietly. There standing in an array of moonlight was Fang and Max. Fang was facing Max and said something I didn't catch, then I heard Max answer.

"I have to go. Ari is waiting at the Agora Gate. I will be back before mid-dawn don't worry," she grumbled. I was still at the mention of my dead "brother". I watched as Fang leaned down and hugged her while kissing her forehead. Then something amazing happened. I watched as a pair of brown and white wings unfurled from Max's back. They were absolutely beautiful. Max stepped away from Fang and turned towards the open balcony window. She smiled at Fang before using one powerful stroke and was gone. I backed away, but not before I heard Fang say, "Ella! I know you're outside the door. Come on in."

I slipped through the small opening and faced Fang's back. He turned and glared at me. I couldn't help, but flinch under his stare. When Fang wanted to look scary he did. I was silent as Fang said, "What were you doing spying on me and Max?"

I didn't answer at first till Fang took a step towards me. Then I said, "I…um…I heard a crash and came to see what it was when I got up here I just saw you and Max. I swear I won't tell about Max's wings. What is she?"

Fang sighed and looked away. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward. "You know you can trust me right? Max is my sister. Why would I do anything to harm her?" I waited for his answer. Fang just avoided my eyes and said, "Because I can't afford to lose her again. I love her to much." I was soundless as he was quiet. Then I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He stiffened at the contact, but relaxed and just stood there. I smiled against his chest and said, "Max will be fine trust me. The girl is a lot tougher then you think." I felt him nod and we stayed like that for what seemed to be forever and I actually quite enjoyed it. I looked up into Fang's obsidian**(A/N: Obsidian is like my all time fav rock. Carry on now:D) **eyes. They seemed to gleam with a renewed strength. I couldn't help what I did next. I leaned up and kissed Fang.

Let me tell you it was amazing. At first I felt him congeal then he kissed me back. It was nothing like kissing Iggy.

With Iggy, it was sweet and soft, but with Fang it was like fireworks erupting throughout my body. However, that ended when a hurt huff came from behind Fang.

*Max P.O.V.*

I was about five miles from Nudge's house when I remembered I had forgotten the locket Ari had given me to hold onto. Angling my wings vertical to the current I made a quick U-turn and flew at about fifty miles and hour back home. When I arrived I landed neatly on the old rustic white balcony and folded my wings loosely.

I hopped off the railing and strode through the opened(?) balcony door and became rigid. There illuminated by star and moonlight was Fang and Ella making out! In the middle of my fricken bedroom! What the heck?

I cleared my throat and smirked when they jumped apart and looked over to see none other then me. I glared at both of them . I had the satisfaction of seeing _both _of them flinch. Even Fang did. I had to hold in a laugh. Luckily, I was to angry at them to laugh.

I walked forward slowly which made them back away. I saw Ella cower behind Fang and that just made me furious.

**I smiled evilly and said, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Looks like I caught you guys off guard. Care to explain?"**

**I turned to look at Fang, but his face was impassive. Looking at Ella, I saw she was scared like a deer caught in headlights. Glaring at her I smiled when she cringed away from me.**

**Then I let my façade fall and looked straight into Fang's eyes. "Why?"**

**I said it with as much pain and hurt in my voice as I could muster. Fang looked away and said, "I don't know."**

**I was motionless at this point. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I walked over to Fang and made him look at me. **

"**Why Fang?" I asked quietly. Fang's eyes filled with love and sadness and said, "Max, I-it's-it's not what you think. It didn't mean anything. Ella just kissed me. Please understand."**

**I could hear the desperation in his voice. Under any other circumstances I would have believed him, but after everything with Sam. I couldn't trust his words. I shook my head and saw a flash of hurt pass through Fang's eyes. **

**I backed away and turned to Ella. "You of all people were the one. Well, I guess you have succeeded in making my life like Hell once again."**

**Ella's eyes were prickling with tears. When she spoke her voice broke, "Max, I swear there is nothing going on between me and Fang. I didn't even know what I was doing!"**

**I just wobbled a bit and turned my back to them. Then there were two strong arms around my mid-section. I looked up to see Fang looking at me with an aching expression. I just pulled away and jumped off the balcony.**

**I spread pout my wings and flew off into the night.**

**What have I gotten myself into?**

***Fang P.O.V.***

**I just stood there as Max flew off. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Turning to Ella I hissed, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't kissed me Max would still be here!" **

**Ella looked down ashamed and said, "Fang, I have never really cared for Max. From the first day I met you, I have had a little crush on you. Now that Max is gone we can be together forever."**

**I just shook my head and left to go find my Max.**

**(Page Break) **

**Soooo….. What did you guys think? :D**

**Max: Hey Silvy!**

**Me: Hi Max. Where's Fang?**

**Max: *glares* Don't even mention his name!Me: Sorry. *hugs Max* Are you going to be okay?**

**Max: Yes. I'm going for a fly. You want to come?**

**Me: Sure *smiles***

_Max and Silver unfurl their wings and fly away into the clouds._

_R&R?_


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

*Max P.O.V.*

I finally made it to the Agora Gate where Ari was waiting and talking to another angel. When I got closer I heard Ari say, "But, she's perfect for it. We can use her to the best of her ability."

I didn't hear the girl's reply because as I flew closer Ari spotted me and they were silent. I landed neatly on the large birch branch near the gate. I was only a few feet away from them and waited for directions. Ari stood up and asked, "Have you brought the locket as I said to?"

I unclasped it from my neck and said, "Here." I handed the golden locket over to him and dropped it into his awaiting hand. He nodded and said, "Good job."

He put the locket in a small furred pouch I didn't see before. Then he turned and said to the girl, "Come over here."

She stepped up and that's when I really saw her. She was about sixteen or seventeen years old and had short pixie like black hair. She had light olive-tone skin with dark hazel green eyes surrounded by small thick lashes. She had on a pair of white ripped skinny jeans with a dark navy blue tank top. I could also see she was wearing a pair of dark blue converse. She also had on a small silver chain with an eagle pendant with matching diamond earrings in.

I waited as Ari said something to her then turned to me. "Max, I would like you to meet Shadowfang. She will be your quest partner."

I didn't do anything, so the girl, Shadowfang, said, "Um… Maximum Ride right? You can call me Shadow for short."

I smiled at her and said, "Call me Max. And you look familiar Shadow. Like I've seen you before."

Shadow looked away with a tired expression, "You have seen me. Or an older version I should say. You know your boyfriend Fang?"

I nodded not quite getting what she was talking about.

"Well you see, Fang was my boyfriend. I died when I was sixteen from ammonia. Fang's real name as you know is Nick. But, when I died. He took on the second part of my name as his thus, 'Fang'."

I stared at her astonished, "Fang never mentioned you."

Shadow smiled sadly and said, "Well Fang didn't want people to know because it brought back painful memories."

I nodded in understanding and said, "So how are you my partner for a quest?"

Shadow looked to Ari and I also looked at him. He was waiting for us to shut up. I could tell by his stern face. I nodded for him to continue.

Taking a breath he said, " Shadowfang will be your partner on your quest or guardianship to protect Fang. She will take on all emotions you have for or of him to keep so you don't get distracted."

Carefully, I said, "You mean anything I feel for Fang I won't have anymore."

Ari nodded and said, "Yes, like I know you love Fang. But, that will distract you therefore Shadowfang will take on that role. So she will have all your emotions."

I glared and said, "No way in hell am I letting that happen!"

But, before I could do anything pain shot through me and I fell to the base of the tree in agony.

Ari stood over me saying, "Too late for you Max. Too late."

Then everything went black.

**Tell me what you think. R&R?**


	24. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. (sadly)**

**Here is chapter 21! **

**Chapter 20**

*Max P.O.V.*

I could feel something prickling my skin. What was going on? Why is everything so dark? I tried to open my eyes, but there was this light that blinded me. I squeezed my eyelids shut hard wishing for the light to diminish.

I could hear shuffling from somewhere by the left side of me. Then the voices came. "But, she's perfect!"

"She might be perfect, but we don't know all her potential. For all we know Shadowfang could be a better qualification," said, a gruff voice.

The smaller childish voice came again, "No she wouldn't. Max is the most successful experiment we have had yet. And the dark haired boy could be worth looking at as well."

The older person spoke, "Ari! That is enough. The boy, Fang, will not be needed. Shadowfang will go on and take up the role as a guardian angel. This is the only experiment we can not afford to fail. The head supervisor will have our heads if this doesn't go right!"

Ari was silent then said quietly, "Shadowfang isn't worth it. She is a failed experiment. We all know that! Just give Maximum a chance, please."

There was silence and a few shuffles till I felt a sturdy hand touch my cheek and shoulder. "She is unique and beautiful. I agree on that. For now we will see how she reacts and her potential. Then I will decide whether or not we use her."

I could hear Ari sigh and say, "Of course Mr. Granddunt. I will see to it as you travel to Agora."

Then everything was silent and I could feel the tension in the air lift and vanish like a heavy fog. I tried opening my eyes, but the stinging light was still there. I decided to keep my eyes open and when they adjusted I took in my surroundings.

I was in a small square room. The walls were painted a pale beige and there was gray cement for flooring. A hospital type light was cascading a bright glow casting shadows in the corners. I looked to see that I was laying on a rot iron bed with pale blue sheets and a single white pillow. There was an iv machine next to me as well as a heart monitor. Huh. Wonder what that's for.

I slowly sat up and felt a cold breeze swirl around me. Sending frightful cold chills down my back. I could feel goose bumps rising on my arms and legs. Where am I?

I couldn't see anything else in the small room. What was going on? That's when the wall moved on my right and out of the shadows stepped a wolf-like creature with bright golden yellow eyes. It's mouth was shaped into a muzzle like a dog and was covered with hair. That was freaky.

I froze and waited as the monster thing walked over and said in a sharp voice, "Stand up and come with me. It's time for your testing."

He grabbed my arm and hauled me off the bed yanking the iv and tubes out of me. This made me cringe on pain. The creature turned and dragged me out of the room into a white empty hallway. This made my eyes sting with the renewed brightness.

"Where are we going? Can you let go of me," I asked in a stone cold voice. The creature just ignored me and kept walking/ jogging down the long hall. A few moments later we arrived at a gray door with a black keyboard beside it.

The creature punched in a five digit code and the gray door unlocked and slide out of the way. That was cool I have to admit. Pulling me through, the monster called out, "Ari! Dr. Granddunt! I brought the girl just as you asked."

For a moment there was absolute silence before a l0oud voice boomed from hidden speakers.

"Thank you very much, Kale. You may go and round up the others."

The monster thing, Kale, nodded and let me go walking out of the large white room and the door locking air sealed behind him. I took this moment to gather where I was. I had been dragged to an enormous white room with a black window I couldn't see through high up in front of me. Other than that there was nothing else.

The voice spoke again, "Welcome Maximum. You are probably wondering where you are? Aren't you. Well, to answer you, you are at the Agora headquarter for Itex. Here you will live and train to be the Elite Angel we have been looking for."

I was a little confused at this and a bit angry, but I kept my mouth shut as the voice continue, "I, Mr. Granddunt, will be watching your progress very precisely. To see if you qualify. You have a bit of competition though."

Then in a commanding voice it said, "Bring in the failed one!"

The huge door behind me screeched opened and a girl was thrown in and the door shut again behind her. I stood there watching as the girl looked up at me. I recognized her. It was the girl Ari had introduced me to before I had went out.

The voice ricochet again, "I'm sure you've met Shadowfang thanks to your brother Ari. You see Shadowfang is one of our most failed experiments. She was supposed to be part of the Guardian Angel experiment, but sadly fell in love and failed the standards."

I looked back to Shadow to see she was on her feet. But, something was different. She still had on the same clothes her hair just put in a messy bun. That's when I noticed her wings, they were gone.

I remembered she had white wings with gray splotches here and there. Now, there wasn't even a feather on her back. Where did her wings go? I walked over to her and asked, "Where are your wings?"

Before she could answer the voice went off again, "Shadowfang here has had her wings ripped away from her. Therefore, she is no longer apart of the Angel experiment. Now she is classified as a jonquil. A no named low-life peasant. You on the other hand will be trained to the best to become the elite leader of the Agoroianiaipois."**(A/N: I know these are hard to say. So this is how you say the name of the group.** **Agor-oh-e-an-e-ay-po-ees. Hope this helps. Okay back to the story.)**

I didn't understand any of this. What was this all about? How was I to train to be and elite Angel? What was that anyways?

I pondered these thoughts that were swirling around my head. I could feel my head start to hurt and rubbed my temple. Then a quick thought flashed across my brain as I did this. _What about my wings?_

I turned my head rapidly and looked at my back. They were gone! All that was left were the two jagged scars like before.**(A/N: before you go ew! Max is wearing clothes. So get your head out of the gutter. Now read on mi amigos.)**

I reached over my shoulder and winced as a sharp pain rolled over my back from touching one of the scars. This was going to suck. I looked up at the window or better yet glared up at it.

That when the voice said, "I can see you must be wondering about your wings. Well, the thing is you never had any. It was all just a mirage we created to see how you dealt with wings. When we saw you had great potential**(A/N: raise your hand if you hate that word already.)** we decided to go ahead and inject you with the real anti-virus. You now have four percent bird DNA inside you. Your wings should come in here soon."

I didn't bother to hear the rest because I could feel a migraine running through my head causing me to hunch over in discomfort. This was going to be a long day or nigh(?) I didn't know oh well.

I walked or more like stumbled over to a corner barely visible by the window and laid down ignoring the helpless Shadow. Closing my eyes, I let sleep over take me. My finale thoughts were simple. Will I ever see my family**(a/n: her friends {aka: Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, etc.}) **again? What will happen to me? How am I going to turn out?

But, the one that I thought about the most was: Will I live to know everything else?

**Longer chapters shall come. Hope you guys like this one. R&R?**


	25. Chapter 22

**Here is Chapter 22. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

I was awoken by a loud thud from the opposite corner. Looking up I saw a dark shape had been thrown in to the room. Now, the figure was curled up into black ball in the corner. I looked over at the huge metal door to see one of the wolf-creatures watching him with a smirk.

He must have felt my stare because the wolf thing turned and glared at me. I looked him up and down in distaste. He was wearing a pale gray shirt with cut off sleeves and army pants. Along with a pair of muddy black military boots. I scoffed and turned my head away. This seemed to make him very upset. What ever.

Then a strong hand roughly grabbed my chin turning me to face the creature. He glared forcefully at me and snarled, "You not like my clothes you little pest?"

I squirmed and tried to loosen his grip on me, but it was no use. I slumped and just glared daggers at the wolf creature. I hissed, "What are you?"

The thing seemed surprised at my question, but quickly growled, "I'm a f-ing eraser as well as your stupid brother."

I stared mouth agape at him what was he talking about? Ari was an angel. Or so I had thought.

I ripped my face from his grasp and spat, "You are not my brother! Ari would never do this to me or anyone!"

The eraser smirked and one second was a tall wolf-creature and the next a small seven year-old boy. I gasped when I saw the real form of Ari.

He sighed and said, "You see Maximum, I had died, but was brought here to the Agora Headquarters. Here Dr. Granddunt had brought me back some how and now I'm this, this monster."

"So you see. I am your brother, but not the same person I used to be and neither are you or him," Ari finished and nodded towards the curled up black shape sitting in the far corner.

I asked, "Whose that?" Looking over at the figure sitting curled-up. Ari smiled sadly and said, "It's someone you would have missed like forever."

Then he moved away from me and stood. Next thing I knew he was back in wolf-form and walked over to the person. I watched as he crouched in front of the person and lightly touched his shoulder. The figure's head shot up and that's when I realized who the person was.

The dark haired boy shot Ari a glare and hissed, "Get away from me!"

I recognized that voice immediately it was Fang's.

I jumped to my feet and rushed over to the squabbling pair. Pushing Ari aside, I stood in front of Fang with an eager expression. He looked up at me confused for a moment then realization dawned on him.

A full blown smile appeared on his face and he was on his feet in the next second. He looked at me for a moment longer before crushing me to his rock hard chest. He buried his face into my hair and I could feel tears falling onto my shoulder. Fang was crying? OMG, Fang was crying for me!

I said, "Fang I can't believe you're here! What happened? How did they get you?"

Fang pulled back and said seriously, "I don't know all I know is one moment I am at home and the next I'm in a dog crate. I also found out something else. I have 2% bird DNA in me."

I sucked in a horrified breath then said, "May I see them?"

Fang nodded and stepped back to show me. Unfurling them I gasped they were absolutely beautiful. Pure black like a raven's wings. Then I felt a giant pain roll through my back and shoulders. That's when the alarms went off…

**I'm so sorry! I know it is really short. I will update with longer chapters! I promise. It's just I really tired and had just gotten back from a trip. Truly sorry. Please R&R?**


	26. Chapter 23

**Hola amigos y amigas! Como estas? (Translation: Hello friends! How are you?)**

**Anyways, I have decided that this might be the last chapter for my story Feathery Heart. Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

I felt the unbearable pain tear through my muscles making them ache. What was happening to me? My breathe was coming into gasps now and I couldn't feel my arms or legs. They were really numb.

I could feel someone's hand holding my shoulders yelling something I didn't understand. That's when the large metal door swung open and in poured thousands of erasers along with some white coats. I could see Ari was off to the side still in wolf-form staring at me with a scared expression.

I looked around at all the faces watching me. But, one caught my eyes in particular. I looked up into the worried eyes of Fang. He was watching me, too. Trying to see what was wrong. That's when I noticed the pain becoming more and more noticeable. I let a few painful moans escape my mouth before a blood curdling scream pierced through my throat and out into the silent air.

Fang yelled at one of the white coats to grab me something for the pain. That's when I heard the man step forward saying, "She is the one who has been chosen. Professor Albert will be pleased. Now she will truly become the Elite Angel of the Agora Itex Headquarters project. Leave her. She must get through this on her own."

I didn't hear the rest because my vision was becoming cloudy with black and red spots looming over it. My hearing became wary then everything went silent I couldn't hear anymore. My eyes began to burn with this excruciating pain. I tried to rub them, but something was holding my wrist tightly to the floor. That's when I heard flesh being torn apart.

The sound tore through my barrier and made me scream at the top of my lungs. Though I couldn't hear or see them, I felt massive paw/hands grab my shoulders and shake me. That didn't do anything to help just made everything so much worse. What was happening to me?

I tried to see through the blackness, but nothing came about. I could feel something on my back. Then the fleshy tearing sound came again. What was that?

**(Page Break) **

***Fang P.O.V.***

**I watched helpless as Max withered on the cold white floor in pain. Screams were erupting into the still air. No one moved. No one made a sound. What was wrong with these people! I tried to grab her by the hand, but a warning paw/hand stopped me and foot from her.**

**I looked coldly into the scared eyes of Ari. He seemed to be an innocent seven year-old. Even in his hideous wolf-form. I tried to go for Max again, but he pushed me back. **

**He said, "Fang! You need to leave her. No matter how much we both want to help her. We have to stay back till the transformation is complete. That was Dr. Granddunt's orders."**

**I glared and watched as he flinched under my gaze. He had no right to tell me what to do. However, he still kept between me and the pain-filled Max. I looked over at her and said, "Ari, I suggest you let me go. I know I can help her. Please?"**

**Ari froze for a moment and looked over at Dr. Granddunt for directions. Ha… That kid needed instructions? What a waste. The doctor shook his head and motioned for Ari to bring me over to him.**

**Ari picked me up roughly and stumbled/dragged me to the old doctor. I glowered at him, but Dr. Granddunt just looked at me up and down then turned to Ari.**

"**I want to see what he can do for Max. If he can help her through the transformation then I will need him too for this project/experiment. Now, let him go," he said angrily.**

**Ari nodded and turned to me as he dragged me back to Max he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't even try any funny business. Got that."**

**I just glared till her threw me in the direction of Max. I felt my heart speed up as I heard her no longer screaming. Now, she laid there silent. I crawled over to her. She was laying on her side, back towards me, and her hair covered her face.**

**Pushing back he strands so they were out of her face, I silently gasped. Max was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. I looked down at her chest.****(A/N: To all people with their head in the gutter. He is not "looking" at her that way. So back off you peeves.)**

**I could see that her chest was barely moving. Oh no! Max! My Max! I leaned over her and shook her gently. Nothing. Dang it!**

**I tried calling her name softly, "Max? Max? Max, if you can hear me please say something."**

**Again there was nothing. I could feel the tears sting the corners of my eyes. Something was going really wrong. (****A/N: Sorry for grammar. Just was tired when I wrote this part. Please do not mind any errors.****)**

**I could feel my heart beat slowing at he realization. Max might not be coming back. At this I had to try one more thing.**

**(Page break) **

*Max P.O.V.*

The pain! I just couldn't bear it anymore. I was shrouded in the mists of darkness. I tried to break through, but all that came was way too much pain! I had to get through though. Something was telling me I had to. That's when everything brightened and I became standing in the middle of a green meadow.

I looked around the place I didn't even notice that there wasn't anymore pain consoling my body. Tearing through me like claws. I saw that the meadow was a wide open space. With little groups of purple, red, violet, silver, and white flowers dappled the area. As far as the eye could see. The sky was so clear and bright I had to cover my eyes for a moment. It was a baby dark blue with the sun glittering brilliantly high above.

A soft breeze made me turn in the direction it was headed to. East. I turned in that direction to see an old ancient looking oak stranding high and proud. It's branches stretched out as if they could reach the highest point in the stars with small dark green leaves.

That's where I saw the shining light. Something was glowing by the base of the tree. For some reason that thing made me feel like I had to go to it. I slowly moved quietly across the long lush grass and moved with grace. I was almost there when I made out what to be an old wooden swing hooked onto one of the many high branches. The glittering object stood next to it.

As I neared only centimeters away, I heard a voice. Not the one I heard when I was younger**(A/N: Refer back to the beginning chapters bout this voice when she was younger.)** It seemed to call me. I kept hearing my name being called through the breeze that came from behind me.

"Max….maximum…..come on don't be scared…. I am here to guide you….." It said melodically.

I froze then continued the rest of the way. Once I reached the glittering shape I realized that it was in fact a person. Then a bright dazzling light erupted all around me. I covered my eyes before I was blinded. That's when the light faded.

I uncovered my eyes to see the person I least expected to be in front of me. She was a little bigger than the last time I had met her, but still just as beautiful. Her blonde curls were more light now. But, still kept their pretty style. They coiled around each other in little ringlets. Making her hair end just an inch below her small chin. Yet her heart shaped face was still just as beautiful.

I looked into her eyes. They were no longer that striking icy blue anymore. No. Now they were a gleaming sky blue with traces of silver and gold hidden within their depths. Yet in all this, their perfect almond shapes were surrounded by small delicate long black lashes. They were absolutely amazing.**(A/N: Couldn't think of a better word. At least I didn't say awesome. Read on now!)**

Her face was absolutely stunning. It held this innocent six-year old façade yet held such grace and wisdom. It was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin complexion seemed to have gotten tanner from her previous warm peach now to a slightly roasted peach. Yet, still quite amazing all the same. She was wearing a delicate all-white dress that hugged her body till the waist, then flurried around just below her knees. She was bare-foot from what I could see.

But, what caught my eye that moment was her wings. They weren't small anymore or a dusky white. Before now, they had been about 6 feet in length and now. Boy, let me tell you!

They had grown to be about 11 feet in length and were now pure white with little streaks of light blue along the edges of each feather. Creating an illusion like looking up at a dusky cloud day with blue streaming through like a snowfall of rain. They were absolutely stunning.

I smiled and said, "Hello sweet Angel."

Angel flashed me a white toothed grin. Even from where I stood I could smell her scent. It was crisp like a beautiful autumn day along with the sweet aroma of vanilla and honeysuckle. Perfectly fitting her character I do say so myself. She was the most cutest and prettiest thing/ person I have ever seen.

Angel smiled even wider and said, "Hello Maximum. It's nice to see you again. Finally!"

I could feel myself on the verge of tears. Her voice sounded like an angel's. High and melodic like bell chimes playing a sweet song. I couldn't help, but say, "Am I dreaming again?"

Angel's smile widened even more. Then she giggled shaking her head no. I couldn't get over how pretty her voice and laugh were. Such gifted sounds. I wish I sounded like that.

I looked back at Angel as she said, "This time we are speaking for real. Max, you aren't even dreaming at the moment."

I was a little confused now. Angel giggled again at my questioning expression. With a smirk she said, "You see, Maximum-"

"Please call me Max," I said interrupting her.

She nodded and continued, "You see,_ Max,_ when you were in so much pain down on earth you sort of gave up I guess. You just gave into the pain and I guess your heart couldn't take all the pressure anymore."

I was really confused again, "So are you saying I'm dead now?"

Angel giggled again and said, "No, but you are very close if you don't start fighting."

I again asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Angel's smile slipped from her face and was replaced by a determined look. For a sweet little girl, she sure did look a little scary.

"Max, what I'm trying to say is that you can't give into the darkness. You are stronger then that. You need to stay alive for your family, friends, for Fang," she said hotly.

I spoke without thinking, "What does this have to do with any of them?"

Angel slapped her forehead then said, "Look, right now, that isn't important, what is, is that you get back to earth and fast. I will help you, but mostly you got to put in the effort."

I nodded and asked, "Angel….where am I? Where are we?"

Angel's smile returned and she said, "We are in the between world also known as, the Land of Astra."

I nodded and looked around. Then a thought occurred to me, "Angel, what am I right now? Who am I?"

Angel's smile once again widened as she said, "Why, Max, you are a Feathroiuous. That means you are a half-angel half-human being."

I nodded and said, "Angel, I really miss you."

Angel nodded sadly and said, "I miss you to Max. You were always like a big sister to me."**(A/N: oh ya… big shocker ;D)**

I nodded again. Then Angel smiled and said, "Max, I believe it's time you go on back down to where you belong. Fight and don't give up. Alright?"

I smiled sadly then said quickly, "Angel! Wait, please!"

Angel looked at me questioningly.

I spoke slowly, "Do you think we could sing a song before I go? Like old times?"

Angel smiled again and said, "I'd love to Max!"

We sat with our backs against the old oak and discussed what song we should sing finally we came up with one we both loved.

**(Bold: Max; **_Italics: Angel; _**Bold underlined: Both)**

**Not Over You By: Gavin Degraw**

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_to see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_where we both admit we had it good but_

_until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood_

_And I realize_

**If you ask me how I'm doin **

**I would say I'm doin just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two **

**and finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what they say, I'm not over you**

**Not over you**

**Damn, damn girl you do it well**

**And I thought you were innocent**

**You took this heart and put it through hell**

**But still you're magnificent **

**I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me**

**Turn around and I'm back in the game**

**Even better than the old me**

**But I'm not even close without you**

**If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two **

**and finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say, I'm not over you**

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then_

**If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two **

**and finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say, I'm not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

When we sang the last note together, I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. Angel smiled up at me and said, "Don't cry, Max. Everything is going to turn out as it should."

I nodded and hugged her tight to me. I could now feel her tears falling onto my shoulders. I sighed happily then pulled back wiping my eyes.

"I think it's time I was off," I said sadly.

Angel took a deep breath and nodded. Then taking my hand she said, "Max, you are strong, noble, and courageous. Don't ever forget those qualities. I will be watching over you though. So don't worry you won't ever be alone."

I nodded and hugged her one last time before I closed my eyes. I willed myself to wake up. I could feel the pain start to come back and I welcomed it knowing that it was my way out. I will fight no matter what and I will do it for good.

I'll do it for my family, For my friends, For Fang. But, most of all I will do it for you Angel. They took you away from me. And now I will take my revenge and fight back…

* * *

><p><strong>Please oh please tell me what you thought! I want to know if you guys think I should continue or have this be the end of Feathery Heart. Please tell me. Also, I put up a poll on my profile about endings for the story please check it out and vote.<strong>

**Thank You again!**

**Love ya guys!**

**Peace out, **

**~Silver**


	27. Chapter 24

**Next chapter for Feathery Heart. Read on. Warning: If you can not handle any murders do not read this chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: IDOMR!**

**Chapter 24**

*Max P.O.V.*

I shot up out of my curled-up position in Fang's lap. I looked around to see so many pale faces watching me with interest. I then saw hairy faces behind them and everything came rushing back to me. I was in the Itex Headquarters in Agora. I was being held captive by someone who goes by the name Dr. Granddunt.

I spotted Ari sitting against the far wall looking up at the blinding white ceiling. Huh, when did he get here? I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a young women in a white lab coat appear between the mob of scientists.

She cautiously stepped towards me and Fang. I looked at her appearance then. She had short bob-cut hair that was a mix of bronze and red. She had pasty white skin that seemed to be covered in a layer of cheap bronzer. Her eyes were a little bigger then a normal humans and were a pale gold color with dark green flecks.

Her eyes were surrounded by small thin lashes that had black mascara covering them and pink eye shadow along the rims. I stifled a laugh when I saw her apparel. She had on a very small black pencil skirt that barely covered her arse. Her shirt was a skimpy hot pink cami that ended just above her belly button. Now, her shoes were…. Well I couldn't even tell you.

Basically, they were six-inch cheetah patterned pumps. Talk about barfing. Gross. I also saw that she had on a white lab coat with a name tag that read her name.

It was "Becky". I almost burst into a laughing fit at this. What kind of name was Becky? I just rolled my eyes and waited till she stopped a few feet in front of me.

She took an unsettling breath and asked, "Do you understand me?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No dip Sherlock. Sorry, but I'm not a f-ing animal. So don't treat me like one. You b****."

She seemed taken aback by my comment and her soft eyes hardened into a glare. Or what was a poor replica of one. I just smirked and looked over at the wall to my left. A treadmill? Hum, how did that get there?

Then I heard her nasally voice again, "Excuse me! What did you say you ungrateful little brat?"

I sighed dramatically and without looking said, "I said, you are a b*****."

Now that did it alright. When I looked back at her I almost burst into hysterics. Her face was even redder then a tomato. Her eyes had hardened and were now blazing with anger. Oh well. It didn't bother me.

I just shrugged and put on a bored expression. Now, she was pissed off. I chuckled and she gasped in pure hatred.

Stepping and closing the last few feet between us, she raised her dainty little hand. An before I knew what was happening, she smacked me had across the face. For a moment, everything just went blank. Then I could feel the slight sting on my cheek.

I knew there was a red mark imprinted on my cheek now. That was mistake number one. I chuckled and brushed it off.

Becky seemed not too happy with my response and hissed, "You f-ing bitch!"

Mistake number two. Oh boy!

Without another word, Becky slapped my and punched me in my jaw.

Mistake number three. You better run Becky!

Becky here didn't even see me coming. One moment I was still curled-up in Fang's lap and the next I was standing right in her face.

Putting on a death glare I hissed, "You worthless b****. Don't mess with me and don't piss me off."

For a moment I thought she would back down, but I was wrong. Instead she glared back or at least tried to and leaned closer.

"Make me," she growled; however, it sounded more like a dieing cat. Now, I just smirked and was about to hurt her when Fang grabbed my shoulder and said, "Max! Stop it now!"

I looked over to see a worried look on his face as he didn't look at me, but at Becky. I looked between them to see that Becky had a look of gratitude in her eyes while Fang's eyes held nothing, but wariness. What the hell was going on? **(A/N: Sorry for saying Hell. I didn't mean to cuss. Sorry.) **I could feel my anger bubbling up inside me like a volcano getting ready to erupt. This was going to be absolutely fun!

I chopped at Fang's are taking him by surprise. Then I did a round house kick and he flew hard against the wall far across the room.

I smirked then turned to see a wide-eyed Becky. She caught my look and quickly put back in place her look of fury. It just looked like a monkey smelling something bad to tell you the truth. Ah, got to love my humor. Becky glared at me and hissed, "You jerk! Why did you do that to him?"

Now that really pissed me off. I glared full on making her flinch. Then I took three steps toward her. Before, she knew what was happening, I grabbed the back of her head and her jaw and twisted it sharply to the left till I heard a sickening _CRACK!_

I let go instantly only to see the scientist's body fall limply to the ground. Her head facing upwards while her body faced towards the floor. I felt myself dry heave at the sickening sight. Had I just done that? Did I really kill her? I didn't mean too. I just wanted to teach her a lesson. Not kill the girl!

I looked up to see many eyes staring me down. I froze with even more shock. Then another women stepped out of the ranks. I studied her as she stepped forward.

She had creamy golden hair that cascaded down to her mid-back. She had a delicate oval shaped face that was framed by the smooth curls of her hair. Her eyes were very perfect almond shaped and were surrounded by short thick lashes. Her eye color was very interesting I should say. It was a light gray with splotches of gold and ivory in them. I do have to say they were absolutely lovely.

I saw she wore a nice short sleeved navy blue shirt with white crescents entwining along the neckline that was cut into a low v-neck. I could see that she was wearing a white tank top underneath. At least she didn't dress like a slut.

I saw she was wearing a black pencil skirt with intricate white swirls along the hem. She had on black flats to complete her look. She didn't look much older than twenty. Weird….

She had on lastly a white sciency coat that had a name tag clipped into the lower right shoulder. It read "Flexi" on it. Huh, what kind of name was Flexi?

The woman, Flexi, stepped forward even more till she stood face to face with me. Her expression was one of understanding and sadness. She lifted her hand hesitantly and touched my cheek. I restrained myself from breaking her arm thank god. She seemed really nice. Although, you know the saying. Don't judge a book by its cover. I guess that applied to this situation.

"You don't like it here do you Max? Are you scared of us? If yes, there is no reason to be. We won't hurt you," she said so softly only I could hear her. Her eyes looked over at the unmoving girl to my left.

"It's such a shame. She would have been a great scientist hadn't she gone too far, "Flexi murmured.

She was silent and dropped her hand to her side. Then she looked at me determinedly. She looked me up and down then turned with anger flashing in her eyes to the group of erasers by the door.

"What did you do to her? What were you thinking you idiots," she hissed with a lot of venom in her voice.

The erasers tensed and looked down in shame. What was that about? I looked back at Flexi and asked, "What do you mean?"

She looked back at me and her eyes immediately softened. She reached up and touched my shoulder gently.

She said kindly, "Nothing dear, that you need to worry about. For now you need to rest." Then she looked over ,y shoulder, "An I think it's time we dealt with that thing. Ari!"

Ari was at her side in less then a minute. "Yes?" he asked with a little fear in his voice.

Flexi glared at him and even I flinched a little. If you saw it you would, too.

Flexi ordered, "Take that low-life to the escarpment chamber. Tie him up and tomorrow we will decide his guilty verdict. I do not wish to see him so keep him out of my sight. Do you understand?"

Ari stuttered, "Uh-um-uh, ye-s Dr.-Fl-e-x-i." Then he walked behind me and with a heave he walked out of the room carrying an unconscious Fang. I could feel my eyes sting with unwanted tears. He had hurt me with Ella. But, why did he look so worried and wary about that Becky girl? What was going on?

Flexi smiled when he was gone and said, "Dr. Granddunt! Take Dr. Gilbert and Mrs. Andersons, and get this body out of my sight at once."

Immediately the three people stepped forward and picked up Becky's life-less heap and carried it out of the room. This made the air less stale with the sent of death.

Flexi then looked at me and said, "Come with me. I'll show you where you will stay while you are here. By the way, how do your wings feel?"

I almost forgot about my new wings. I stretched them wide and looked at them. They were a burnt reddish brown with white speckles along the bottom and very top edges. They were even more beautiful then the ones I used to "have".

I smiled and looked at Flexi. She nodded saying, "I'll take that as a yes."

Then taking my hand, she pushed past the other people and said, "Come then. Let me show you to your knew life."

And that is where the real adventure begins.

**Sorry for it being short. An please in your reviews tell me if I did good on the descriptions. I'm going now. Next chapter will be longer and will be up here in 02-06-12. Please R&R?**


	28. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I know I'm behind a day on my promising post. So I'm now going to stop rambling and let you guys continue to read the next chapter of the wonderful story: FEATHERY HEART. Enjoy!**

**Max: Silvy, wait! **

**Me: What?**

**Max: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Max: Gosh, you are such an idiot!**

**Me: *sniffles* your mean.**

**Max: Whatever.**

**Max: Fang did you remember at least?**

**Fang: Yup!**

**Max: So…. Are you going to say it?**

**Fang: Say what?**

**Max: GRRRRR! Your guys are giving me a headache!**

**Me & Fang: What are you talking about?*gets distracted by a butterfly***

**Max: *rolls eyes* Well guess I have to do it. Silver does not own anything related to Maximum Ride. **

**Fang & Silver: *chase after pretty butterfly***

**Max: Please just skip to the chapter and start reading.**

**Chapter 25**

*Max P.O.V.*

I followed Flexi down the white hallways and studied and rooms we passed. As we continued, I saw a glass room that was able to be seen in from all sides. There were two white coats sitting in chairs looking down at a small baby girl.**(A/N: Sound familiar?)**

The first white coat was a short red haired girl with blue eyes. She had on a pair of maple colored work pants and a white polo t-shirt. Her name tag read "Lilia". I smiled that was a pretty name.

The other white coat was had short black hair with green eyes. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue polo shirt. His name tag read "Milo". He was quite cute I should say. No Max! Bad girl! Do not think that way! I cursed myself. Then I looked down at the cute baby girl.

She was small. Her skin a light tan and she had short curly dirty blonde hair like Flexi's. Her eyes were a soft mocha with purple flecks in them. She was only in a diaper.

The male white coat, Milo, I heard say, "Lilia, try and get her to read this mouse's mind again. See if she can talk to it like she did with the alligator."

The girl, Lilia, nodded and spoke warmly to the baby girl, "Alright, Ebony. Can you talk to this little mouse. I think you could become friends with him."

I watched as the baby girl, I think her name was Ebony, smile and turn to the small white lab mouse that was laying in Milo's palm. She reached out her tiny little hand and looked straight into the mouse's scared eyes. Then the mouse nodded and jumped from Milo's hand to Ebony's lap. It cuddled up to her and squeaked.

Lilia smiled and asked, "Ebony? Can you tell Milo and I what you and the mouse, Roger, said?"

Ebony looked up and locked her mocha eyes with Lilia's blue eyes. Then she did the most amazing thing I have ever seen and heard. She spoke.**(A/N: For all who are confused. Ebony is only 5 months old. Lilia is twenty. An Milo is 26. By the way, Lilia is Flexi's fraternal twin.)**

"Roger said that he was scared that you guys were going to kill him. Then I said that everything would be alright because you guys are sweet and caring. Not like the rest of the normal humans. Their all selfish and mean."

Lilia smiled and said, "Well done Ebony! Why don't you give Roger back to Milo and come with me? We'll head over to get a snack and then get you ready for your nap."

Ebony nodded eagerly and handed Roger over. Milo disappeared through another door and Lilia took Ebony and disappeared into a separate door. I watched as the lights dimmed then went black.

A hand gently tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see Flexi looking at me curiously.

"What did you see? That was Ebony, Milo, and Lilia," she said with a kind smile. I just nodded and looked back at the now black room. I spoke gingerly.

"How can that baby girl, Ebony, be so smart? How can she talk to animals?"

Flexi said, "Well you see Max. Like you, Ebony is an experiment. Her DNA is transfused with that of a Camino dragon. A very intelligent species for the matter. She only took the gene of being smart. Thank god though. Her being part lizard would be very interesting."

I nodded and asked another question, "What about me? What am I?"

Flexi's face turned solemn and said, "Well, Max, I don't know. None of us do. That's part of the reason you are here. We brought you here because you are naturally born with the DNA of that of a bird. To be more precise. You have the genes of the world's most rarest and intelligent bird."

I looked over at her and said slowly, "What is in my DNA?" I turned to face Flexi and crossed my arms leaning all of my wait onto my left foot.

Flexi looked nervous and said, "It's a very dangerous type of DNA mixed with your's. This bird might be very rare and smart, but also highly dangerous. It's called scientifically, GR309787. But, the name many people are terrified of is the Crescent Blood."

I didn't look at her or say anything. I knew she wasn't finished yet. Finally, she spoke, "You were born into a long line of family that had to endure the DNA mix. But, none have ever taken full effect. They would always be sick, but nothing more. You on the other hand are full success. That is why we brought you here. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to help slow the possible dangers that can occur inside you."

I finally looked at her and said one word, "Death." Then I turned fully to Flexi waiting for an explanation.

Flexi sighed letting her shoulders sag in exhaustion. Then her gray eyes closed and she turned away. Speaking over her shoulder she said, "Things are never as they appear Max. Therefore, we don't know."

Then she turned fully away and walked down the hall and around a corner leaving me alone in an empty hallway. I turned around in a full circle not knowing where to go. Then I heard a soft whisper call my name, _Max? Max. Come here Max! _What was that?

I decided to go with the pulling gut feeling and went down the dark hallway to my right. I took each step slowly and kept walking till I saw a small sliver of light coming from a huge oak door in front of me. Huh? How can I see that in the dark?

I took a few more steps forward and with a deep breath pushed opened the door. Only to find myself stepping into an arena. It was huge. Not like the arenas of metal and stink no. This was like the ancient Roman arena. It had marble pillars and thousands of rows filled with experiments, white coats, and erasers.

I looked above my head to see a glass window that had four people sitting at a long table. They were all judges? Then I saw Flexi stand up from behind them and look down at me saying on an intercom, "Good day, Max. You have been brought here to test your skills."

I waited knowing her to well.

She glared, "Here are the rules. Number 1: Do not go outside the arena. Number 2: You can only use any weapons we supply. Number 3: You must kill your opponent before they kill you. You must pass five rounds. Each getting harder as you go. At the end you will have an exceptional prize. That is if you survive."

Then she turned and looked at the crowd, "Let the Agora Battles commence!"

Everyone cheered and then the creaking gate in front of me started to open. And out stepped…..

**Please tell me what you guys thought? Sorry for the short chapter. R&R?**


	29. Chapter 26

**Got bored with homework, so… I decided to go ahead and post chapter 26! Yay! *cue clapping of audience***

**Max: Silvy you are weird…**

**Me: Aww… thank you max!Max: *rolls eyes* whatever.**

**Me: Whatever back at you *grins***

**Max: Silvy here doesn't own anything close to Maximum Ride.**

**Me:*sniffles* sadly yes. Now I shall shave off all Max's hair**

**Max: WHAT! *runs for cover***

**Me: Ha-ha. See ya guys later. *chases after Max with a razor***

**Chapter 26**

*Max P.O.V.*

I stared straight ahead at the disgusting figure. I quickly glanced up at where Flexi was standing with a smirk on her face. I glared hard at her making her flinch a little. She narrowed her eyes at me in return. I spoke gingerly, "What happened to 'Oh we won't hurt you'?"

Flexi glared even more and said, "You see Max. Technically, we aren't these experiments are. Therefore, we kept our promise. Now go!"

I swiveled around just as the hideous creature lumbered over to me and let out a screeching howl. It was ear shattering. The creature had the head of a cobra with black scales. Then its mid-section was all slimy with needles sticking here and there. It had a pair of scaly wings along with hooves for feet.

**(A/N: for all who think it's a griffin. Guess again!)**

The creature stomped forward and waited for the beginning signal.

I froze then looked at my surroundings. There was a long wooden board with three rows of knives, axes, swords, and shields. This was going to be interesting.**(A/N: I have decided to throw a little surprise in here. See if you can catch it. Ha-ha.) **That's when a loud siren went off and the creature charged forward full speed.

It snapped out its hooves and I dodged just an inch before they cuffed my shoulder. Then I sprinted with the thing on my tail. I headed straight for the wooden slab and pulled off a metal bracelet type weapon. It seemed to slip easily and comfortably onto my wrist and arm. Then I ducked as the thing screeched and pounded the sand where I had just been.

I snapped out my wings and turned to be behind it and dropped squarely onto its shoulders. It yelled in fury and tried to bulk me off. I held on as tightly as I could then I screamed with my own fury.

Using what strength I had left, I let the small knife that was as sharp as a fang slip out. It mechanically shot out and pierced the spot perfectly where the spinal cord met the skull snapping the neck in half. The animal let out one last moan.

Then it was still. I jumped off as it slumped to the ground. The crowd was silent then erupted into roars of cheer and praise. Five erasers jumped down and picked up the cold body. They disappeared through the gate and were gone.

Everyone was silent as Flexi spoke, "Maximum Ride has won round one!"

The crowd erupted into cheers again as three erasers took me and lead me down a dark corridor and into a white room with a bed and everything. The two first ones stepped back and the third, Ari, said, "This is where you will live. You will be allowed to rest for as long as you need to. Good luck for tomorrow. Round two commences."

An with that they were gone. And I was left alone.

**GRRR! I know it's short. Like really short. I had a little bit of a writer's block. Any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly welcomed.**

**Max: I fought well.**

**Me: You're so full of it.**

**Max: Whatever!**

**Me: R&R?**


	30. Chapter 27: War

**You guys are amazing! I love ya! I am hope you guys will continue to support me in my writing! Thank you so much! Now, because you guys are so awesome, I have decided to go ahead and do a triple update! You guys know you love me for this. LOL! Now read on amigos/amigas!**

**Max: Um…. Your forgetting something.**

**Me: What?**

**Max: The disclaimer**

**Me: I didn't forget it. I'm just to lazy to say it.**

**Max: Why am I always the one?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't know.**

**Max: *huffs* fine. Silver doesn't own anything related to MR.**

**Me: Nope. Now read on. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

_***Sam P.O.V.***_** (A/N: Yup. Sammy boy is back. Ha-ha. Not)**

_**I had left her over thirty messages. Why wasn't she answering me? Something was wrong really wrong. I checked my phone for any missed messages. There weren't any. I sighed and leaned back against the stuffy couch. Jenna was leaning on me and when I moved she whimpered.**_

"_**What's wrong sugar plum?" she asked in a bittersweet voice. God, she was so annoying. I just shrugged and glared at the T.V. Then I felt Jenna shift and lean over me while on her knees. I felt her hot warm breath on my ear as she whispered, "Sammy, want to do something fun?"**_

_**I pierced my lips and thought for a moment. This seemed to agitate Jenna a lot. She glowered and said, "Sam!"**_

_**I just shrugged and moved so that she fell on the floor doing a face plant. She fell off with and 'OOF!' and turned over saying, "Ow."**_

_**I just got up and left. I needed to find Max. I got the keys to my new 2012 green Honda and left.**_

**(Page Break) **

***Fang P.O.V.* (A/N: sorry, I'll be jumping between P.O.V.'s in chapter.)**

**I woke up with this feeling of dread. Like I had lost something really valuable. I couldn't understand what it was. I just couldn't. I sat up and found myself back in the white room again. I looked around and saw nothing. Then it hit me.**

**Where was Max? I had been chasing after her since she had left. And when they had caught her, they captured me as well. I felt my heart swell with pain. She was gone. An I might never see her again. This couldn't happen! I loved Max! I needed her so much.**

**I shot up and yelled, "I know you're there! Talk to me now! Where is Max?"**

**At first there was no answer then the metal door groaned open and in stepped Flexi. She was followed by her sister, Lilia, and her son, Milo. She smiled and said, "Oh? Fang you're finally awake! That's amazing. Come along. We must head to the arena where you will fight your next opponent. Oh how fun when you see who it is." **

**Then Lilia and Milo grabbed my arms and hauled me to the arena where I would fight my fifth opponent.**

**(page break) **

*Max P.O.V.* 

**(A/N: okay so I did a little time skip. Max & Fang both won all 4 rounds so far. Read and see what happens next. *grins evilly*)**

I followed Ari as he lead me to the arena once again. I have passed the first four rounds and now I would face my fifth and finale opponent. Flexi told me that if I win I will be named the elite angel.

I rolled my shoulders and waited as I heard Flexi on the other side of the oak door say, "Welcome to the finale battle of Agora!"

There was a humongous cheer and everyone yelled random things. I smiled at this. At least I got praise for killing innocent experiments. As I waited I heard the door across from mine open with my raptor hearing. I waited as I heard Flexi announce my opponent.

"The one who will fight our Elite Angel will be this pathetic experiment! He is number G56j667w2. He will be going against our most amazing fighter. Give a cheer for our Elite Angel, Maximum Ride!"

I steadied myself as my door with a cry opened and I stepped out into the bright sunshine. As I moved forward everyone cheered my name.

"Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride!" Some said Elite Angel. But, I didn't really care. This was going to be interesting.

I stopped a quarter out and waited. As Flexi said the rules I looked at my opponent.

No! It couldn't be! They wouldn't do this to me! Why? Standing three yards from me was Fang! Then the alarm went off, and I charged automatically. I landed the fist blow then everything went wrong….

**Tell me what you thought please. I still have writer's block so ya. Thanks again and fly on.**

**Peace out,**

**~Silver**

**P.S.- R&R?**


	31. Chapter 28: home?

**Hello everyone! I'm on Spring/Winter Break! Yay! This means I can update my stories! Yay. Now here is chapter 28. Enjoy!**

**Max: You forgot it again.**

**Me: oh yeah! You do it.**

**Max: Silvy doesn't own Maximum Ride. But, she does own the name Marixum Coven.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

*Max P.O.V.*

Fang grunted at my punch and then he caught my second punch. I swiveled under his arm making him twist doing a face plant in to the dirt. I smirked and straddled his back grabbing his wrists. I pinned them behind him in an iron grasp. I felt him struggle.

I huffed and said, "Give up. You pathetic little worm. You can't beat me!"

Then I flipped him so he was facing me pressing his back further into the sand. His eyes glistened with recognition as he looked up at me. He breathed one word, "Max?"

I just shrugged and punched him in the nose hearing a satisfying CRACK! He moaned in pain and that's when my senses came into play. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. He looked up at me with an expression of sadness and sorrow. I finally realized what I was doing and jumped off him.

I couldn't believe it! I was about to kill Fang! I felt tears glisten in my eyes as I looked over at his bruised and battered form. I fell to my knees and dropped my head into my hands sobbing.

Over the intercom, I heard Flexi's voice, "Maximum Ride! What are you doing! Finish him!"

That's when something snapped inside of me. I raised my head slowly all tears vanishing. My face hardened to an unemotional mask. My eyes glistened with not tears, but with pure hatred as I looked up at Flexi. Then I let out a giant scream.

I shot into the sky heading straight for the glass window where all the judges and Flexi were. I braced myself as I broke through the glass. Shards fluttered everywhere. Scraping my skin and snipping at my soft feathery wings. I didn't care though. I only had one goal. Flexi.

I flew past all the judges and tackled Flexi to the wall. She smashed her head and had the wind knocked out of her. She hissed, "What are you doing?"

I glared at her saying, "I'm getting rid of what doesn't need to be. You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied! I will not kill Fang! I'm going to kill you!"

I heard her intake of breath then she smiled evilly. "If you want to kill me, then you're going to have to kill yourself, too."

I stared at her for a moment then asked, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled and said, "Why Max, I'm your mother!" I hissed and bashed her head into the wall again.

I hissed, "You aren't my mother. She died in a car crash!"

Flexi grinned and said, "Of course she did. I was only telling you a lie."

I felt my heart give way. I couldn't take this anymore. Without thinking I snapped her neck, I stared then into the face of a lifeless demon.

I stepped back and turned to the watching people, erasers, and experiments.

"I will not stand by and let you do this! This has to end now," I said. Everyone nodded and I flew down to the arena. Fang was still laying on the ground and I picked him up into my arms.

He groaned and looked up at me with pain-filled eyes. I smiled through my tears and said, "Hold on. Okay? We are going home."

He nodded weakly and moved so I could fly better.

I spread my wings out wide and with one powerful stroke I shot into the sky.

The journey home was difficult, but I managed. When we finally landed; Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge shot out of the house and ran up to s. They stopped for a moment when they saw my wings and then hurriedly grabbed Fang and took him inside.

That just left me and Ella. I looked over at her and she smiled. "So are you now a flying bird/ human?"

I nodded and tucked in my wings to keep them warm against the chilly fall air. Ella nodded and said, "Come on. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

I nodded and followed Ella into the kitchen and immediately froze. There sitting with a cup of coffee was Sam. I glowered and hissed. Ella touched my shoulder then walked out of the room without a word.

Sam saw me and stood up with a smile on his cheating face. I just glared. He stepped back and coughed. God, this was really awkward.

He started again, "Hey Max. Look I know you don't want to see me right now, but I needed to make sure you were okay. You didn't answer any of my calls or texts. So I just got worried and here I am."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Get out."

He seemed shocked but nodded and left. I sighed a breath of relief and headed out to the living room to see how Fang was doing.

I walked over to where everyone was around him and smiled at hpow they all looked so relieved to see us safe. This was going to be hard to tell them.

I gathered everyone around me and said, "I know I just got back, but I need to go back to the school."

Everyone let out a sound of protest which I just waved off. "Look, I don't want to, but this needs to end."

Everyone was quiet before they all nodded and hugged me tight. Tears washed down my blood and dirt cacded face. Then I rushed out the back door. Taking a running start I jumped clear into the sky.

THis was my mission. An with one last sorrowfilled look I flew towards the school.

One thing crossed my mind though. This was a mission to where I might not be comeing back.

**Sorry at least it's a little longer then the other ones. Ah got to love writer's block. *note sarcasm* Anyways, hoped you liked it. Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. **

**Max: Cookies!**

**Me: ?**

**Max:…. I LOVE COOKIES!**

**Me:*rolls eyes***

**Max: R&R?**


	32. Chapter 29: The End is Near

**Hello people who have brains to look and read my story. (no offense to others) I am so glad that this chapter is finally up. Okay so just to say before you all get mad at me. This is third to finale chappie in the story: FEATHERY HEART.**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Max: what about the disclaimer?**

**Me: You say it. **

**Max: But, I always do!**

**Me: So? What do you want me to do about it?**

**Max: *grumbles* nothing. Silver doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: Nope. Now read on mi amigos and amigas!**

**Fang: Hey! What about me?**

**Max & Me: Who cares about you?**

**Fangirls: WE DO!**

**Max & Me: GET OUT OF HERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The End is Near<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Fang P.O.V.* (AN: interesting to write his P.O.V. ….. LOL)**

**I felt like I was floating. Nothing was touching me and I was touching nothing. My eyes felt heavy and my throat was raw. What was going on with me? I opened my eyes slowly to have light burst through. I looked around everything was white. I was in a white place. Huh, weird much?**

**I sat up from my dead person position and shook my head weakly. I felt my muscles ache as if I had been working out for a while. I shook out my arms and that's when I heard the voice.**

"**You must feel achy. I know I would after how long you've been asleep."**

**I looked around swishing my head from side to side. Nothing was there only whiteness. (A/N: I am not racist!)**

**The voice spoke again, "You can't see me. Not because you can't, but because I don't want you to."**

**I just sighed and stopped looking around. Instead, I found interest in my fisted hands. Then a small hand was placed on my shoulder. I froze. This was going to be weird, I just some how new it. I looked over my shoulder cautiously. Nothing was there. Yet I still felt the hand. **

**I asked, "Why won't you let me see you?"**

**The voice spoke by my ear this time, "Because you aren't ready yet. In time I may let you see. For now, you have a mission to full fill."**

**I waited. "Your mission is to save Max. She is important. It's not time for her to die. Yet."**

**I immediately froze, "What are you talking about?"**

**The voice didn't respond and I felt the hand slip away. Leaving me alone once more. I tried to think of what it meant. Something didn't seem right. **

**The only thing I knew was that I had to wake up. I closed my eyes tight and willed myself to fall back into the blackness.**

**The next thing I new everything was black.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Page Break) Hello I'm bob. I'm the line breaker for now. :p<strong>

* * *

><p><span>*Max P.O.V.*<span>

I arrived later that night at the school and landed amongst the few trees surrounding it. I tucked in my wings and wrapped my arms around myself. Feeling chilly from the cold autumn air. It wasn't going to be long before I had to leave for Italy. But, right now that didn't bother me. The only thing that mattered was ending this school once and for all.

I walked through a hole I found in the metallic electric fence. I slipped through with ease only getting a few strands of hair snagged in a few places on the fence. I stalked over to the side gate where two erasers stood guard with MK-57 rifles **(A/N: are those even real guns?) **in hand.

I crept forward and lowered myself to the ground. Then I rolled towards some bushes about a yard to my left. Staying within the shadows I moved closer to the gate. The erasers didn't spot me yet. That was good for now. I moved a little closer and got a good look at both of the hideous creatures.

The one on my left had tan an mocha fur all over and chocolate brown eyes. **(A/N: *cough*Ari*cough*) **It had it's eyes trained along the front sidewalk of the center. The other thing was all black with glistening yellow-eyes. He had a look that said 'get me out of here for I am extremely bored!'

I smirked at this. Once I was close enough I found a small pebble and with a few good tosses I threw it as far as I could. For a moment there was just silence. Then a loud 'clank!' came from where I had threw it.

The erasers' heads snapped over to the direction and the brawny black one hissed, "Ari! Did you hear that?"

Ari nodded and said, "I'll go check it out. Stay here. An Relox, if anyone comes while I'm gone. Shoot them. No matter what."

Relox nodded and took back up his position. Ari sauntered off and disappeared from view. I smirked, bad choice Ari. Bad choice indeed. I stood from my hiding spot and called out.

"Hey hot stuff," I cringed, "what are you doing out here all alone?"

The eraser, Relox, snapped his head to my direction locking his eyes with mine. He growled before I stepped into the small pond of light that filtered around him. I smiled flirtatiously and waved my hand.

His eyes widened and he dropped his gun. Ha-ha. This was going to be hilarious. He asked sort of sternly, "Who are you?"

I giggled. God, help me now. I walked forward and pressed my hand against his, I have to admit, sturdy and hunky chest. I used to fingers and walked my hand up to his shoulder. He shivered under my tough and I giggled again. God, if Fang was here I would never hear the end of this.

Then I wrapped my other hand around his waist and connected my hands. I smiled again and said, "Why you don't need to know now do you?"

He absentmindedly shook his head locking his arms around my waist. Then I felt the fur melt off him. He was now in his human form. I looked him up and down. I have to admit he was hot. But, not as hot as Fang. Oh no.

He wasn't much older then me around nineteen or twenty. He had golden brown hair that fell into his eyes like a Justin Beiber. He had almond-shaped eyes that were a soft orange/reddish color. They were quite nice. He was shirtless and had a damn six-pack. Holy cow!

His skin was like a Philippine's skin. **(A/N: no offense to any one at all.)**

He was staring at my mouth and I knew what he wanted. I slowly smiled and lifted my lips to his. I honestly thought sparklers were going off inside of me. I felt my heart race in time with his and he pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

I tilted my head and smiled when he moaned loudly. I pressed my body closer to his and he responded by tightening his hold on me. I still couldn't get enough. I felt his tongue touch my top lip lightly. Asking for entrance to my mouth. I slowly opened just a fraction of an inch.

But, that was enough for his tongue to slip through and I felt it glide over my teeth and fiddle with my tongue for a minute then I relaxed and let him have dominance over my tongue. For a minute he explored my mouth then he slowed and kissed my mouth for a bit longer.

I had to admit he was an amazing kisser. He tasted nothing like Fang. He had this sweet taste with a hint of darkness. It tasted like chocolate covered cherries. I know. Weird.

Then I realized what I was doing and pushed him back. At first, he stood his ground then fell on to his but. LOL.

I hissed, "Don't underestimate me. Then I grabbed his gun and jogged to the other side where a side entrance was. I heard someone behind me and turned and fired a single shot. I looked over to see Relox on the ground with a bullet wound in his chest.

This was going to be interesting. I sneaked through the door and hurried down the hall making sure no one saw me. Weird every hall and room was empty and the lights kept flashing on and off. What happened?

Everything was broken and as I pasted the rooms and hallways I saw splatters of blood(?)

I quickened my pace and when I rounded a dark corner I came face to face with…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? The last two chapters will be up here soon. <strong>

**Max: Wow…**

**Me: yup.**

**Max: id I just make out with an eraser?**

**Me: yup.**

**Max: why?**

**Me: don't know.**

**Max: whatever!**

**Me: cookies?**

**Max: are they chocolate chip?**

**Me: yup!**

**Max & Me: R&R? *eat mountains of cookies***

**Peace out,**

**~Silver**


	33. Chapter 30: The End Has Come

**Hey everybody! Get ready here is the second to finale chapter of this story. I really am happy how it turned out and I hope you all loved it. Thank you for supporting me and this story through it all. Now I'm about to cry and don't want to be embarrassed. So go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

**Max: Silver doesn't own anything close to MR. **

**Me: Nope!**

**Max & Me: Enjoy chapter 30! :D**

**P.S.- Read this chapter while listening to Apologize by One Republic! I love this song and the band. **

**Peace out,**

**~Silver**

**Chapter 30: Rising or Fallen?**

*Max P.O.V.*

As I rounded the corner I came face to face with a white coat limping grabbing her swollen and bleeding neck. I rushed forward and knelt where she fell to her knees. I grabbed her shoulders and for the first time saw who it was. Lilia.

Her blue eyes were wide and scared. I shook her and asked, "Lilia? What happened to you? What's going on?"

At first she just stared then gasped out, "He's on a killing rampage! He tried to kill me, but I got away in time. Although, I'm still going to die. He's going to kill everyone!"

I froze, "Lilia! Who? Whose going to do all of this?"

She connected her eyes with mine and said one word, "Ari." Then she slumped in my lap and her eyes glazed over. She was dead. I slipped her body off my lap and looked around.

That's when I heard his voice behind me, "Hello Maximum. Nice of you to join the killing fest."

I turned and saw none other then Ari standing there. His eyes burned a bright fiery red and sparkled with the lust to kill. His muzzle was stained with pieces of dried flesh and crimson blood. I moved away from him feeling around for something to protect myself with.

He stepped forward and growled/purred, "Why Maxie? Why are you so afraid? I won't hurt you."

I glared and spat, "Ya right! You liar! What makes you think I'm going to believe you! You killed Lilia!"

Ari just chuckled and said, "So? She was nothing. You, Maxie, are what I want the most. You are the perfect missing piece to my plan. Like a puzzle. You are the missing link."

I was shocked and confused. What was he talking about? I pressed myself further against the wall. I felt something poke my back I looked behind me to find pieces of broken glass.

Ari advanced further and lowered himself into a crouch. I winced when his claw came up and caressed my jaw. He sighed and said, "Maxie, when will you ever understand? You could join me. We can get rid of this school and start over. Be a family again."

I glared, "You aren't my family you bastard! I only have my sister and that's it!"

I saw a flash of pain and hurt cross Ari's glowing red eyes. But, it was gone as fast as it showed. He moved even closer till our faces were mere inches apart.

Then he said, "Max, what about me and you?" I just looked at him in disgust.

You aren't anything to me," I raised my head a fraction higher, "You caused this whole mess. You're a murder, liar, and a nobody!"

His eyes hardened and he yelled, "You liar! You know that I'm your damn brother! This is your fault! If you hadn't left me alone I wouldn't be this way this is all because of you! Mom and dad always loved you more! They never gave a f*** about me!"

I could see tears in his eyes as I stared at him. He moved closer and whispered, "I had to kill them top make sure you felt just the same way I did for all those years! I made sure you were alone just like I have always been!"

I was silent. He had killed my parents. Our parents. He had killed them to get back at me. This brought a whole round of pain shooting through my veins. I felt my heart squeeze. How could he?

Ari looked away and then he snarled, "I was left to fend for myself. I didn't have any friends and family to care for me. I was an outcast! Just like you are now!"

I felt my eyes sting as I spoke saying, "You're wrong Ari."

He glanced at me and asked through his eyes 'how?'

I huffed a quick sob then said, "Mom and dad always loved you. They loved you more then they showed. They were always proud of you. Dad would always compare me to you. He would say that he wished I was more like you. That I was smarter, better, and not so stupid. He and mom hated me. They loved you and wanted you as a child way more then me. They loved Ella even more then me. To them, I was worthless. Like I was nothing and you and Ella were their whole world."

Ari was silent, then he said, "I'm sorry Max. But, that's not how it was to me."

Then he lunged forward his teeth connecting with my shoulder. I cried out as he bit down.

I felt blood pour out and his sharp fangs dug deeper into me. I let myself cry and feel the pain. Ari bit even harder making my scream.

My screams and cries echoed in the empty halls. Letting no one know I was hurting. I felt hot trails flow down my dirt smudged face. I could feel the dark abyss flowing around me.

I couldn't hold on much longer. I felt the glass shards behind me and cracked one off of the group. As Ari bit harder I stopped my screaming.

I lifted my right arm for Ari was biting my left shoulder. I held the shard high above his back and watched for a moment as the dim lights glistened off the glass.

Dancing with streams of light. I cried even more then with a loud scream I shot the shard into Ari's back feeling it slice through his fur and flesh.

He pulled back and howled in pain. I pushed down harder and he turned his blood red eyes on me and tried to bite my neck.

I pulled out the glass and quickly put my left arm, which was shouting in pain, and grabbed his shoulder.

Then I used my right hand and thrust the glass into the middle of his chest. He stopped mere inches from my neck. I could feel his hot breath escape him in a gasp.

He looked down at where blood was seeping out around the shard and the wound. He looked up at me and said, "Why?"

I cried, "because you had to die."

Then he fell backwards and landed with a sickening thud to the ground.

I pushed his arm off me and let my head fall onto the wall behind me.

I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was bleeding still. I could feel the pain, but not as much anymore. Everything was becoming hazy and I tried to shake off the feeling of tiredness, but it kept coming back.

As I stared at the darkness that was overcoming me there was a loud boom and everything flashed with a bright red hue that looked like fire. I couldn't keep my self awake much longer.

The last thought I had was _'Fang, if you can hear me, I love you and will always be there for you. Goodbye.'_

That was all I remembered before I fell.

**(Page break) **

***Fang P.O.V.***

**After everyone had told me where Max had gone. I had been out of there. What was she thinking? She couldn't stop the school! She was going to get hurt! I snapped out my wings and took off towards the school. I had to hurry and get her. **

**Before she made the mistake that could make me lose her. She couldn't become part of their plan. As I flew, I felt my heart beat race. **

**I don't know what I was going to do without her if she was gone. I needed her. I couldn't lose her. That's when one thought came to my mind.**

**I loved and was in love with Maximum Ride.**

**(time skip) **

**I landed at the school and saw that everything was in a huge rubble of smoke and fire. I jogged forward and looked around I screamed out for anyone who could hear me.**

**No one answered. I then took the time and called out, "Max!"**

**I didn't here an answer. As I worked my way through the wreckage I heard moaning. I looked around and saw a body laying against a piece of iron. **

**I rushed forward and saw it was Max. I kneeled beside her and said, "Max? Max? Max? Can you hear me?"**

**She didn't respond and that's when I really noticed what had happened to her.**

**Her left shoulder was all punctured with teeth marks and dried blood. Her body was bruised and bloody. I saw dried tear tracks in the dirt that covered her face. She had been crying!**

**I then felt her neck for a pulse there was a low one. I shook her and said, "Max? please answer me! Please wake up!"**

**Still she didn't move. I pulled her to my chest and held her close. I placed my head against her head and felt tears cascading down my face making small drabbles on her dirt cached face. **

**I then leaned down and pressed my lips to hers and put as much love and hope as I could muster into it. **

**I kissed her for a moment before I felt her stir. I pulled away as I saw her open her eyes. Their chocolate color glittered with love and joy to see me. I smiled at her through my tears. She smiled lightly.**

**Then she frowned. Immediately, I asked what was wrong. **

**She said, "You're crying?" I nodded and pressed her harder against my chest. Then I felt her sigh. I looked at her to see she was breathing slower then before. **

**I said, "Max? Please don't leave me. Please!"**

**She smiled sadly and said, "Fang, it's my time. Trust me. I'll be fine where I'm going."**

**I felt more tears fall down my cheeks as she spoke. She couldn't die. I needed her! I loved her! She couldn't leave me.**

**She must have read my eyes because she said, "Fang. I'll be fine. You'll be okay too. I love you no matter what. I always have and always will." **

**I nodded and said, "I love you, too."**

**She smiled then said, "Goodbye Fang. I love you."**

**Then her hand dropped from my cheek and her eyes closed. I felt her heart beat a few more times before it was silenced. Then she let out her last soft warm breath as the life she lived faded away from her. **

**I felt myself cry again. She went limp in my arms as the warmth left her. I pulled her form to me and hugged her now cold body. She was gone. She was never coming back. **

**As I sat there hugging her I felt a soft breeze around me and heard her voice. **

**She spoke softly in my ear, **_'Goodbye Fang. I love you. Take care and in time we shall be together again. Take care of the others for me. And remember this. When one life dies a new one begins in it's place. Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful. I love you forever…'_

**What did you guys think? R&R?**


	34. Chapter 31: Breathing In & Letting Go

**Sad I know, but it had to come in time. Anyways, here is the finale chapter to my first fanfiction: Feathery Heart. Thank you to all my readers and thank you to all the people who have helped me in having the support to keep me going on writing this story. For a first Fanfic, I say it turned out pretty good. I loved writing this for you guys. And I was thinking of doing a sequel, but I want your guys' opinions. Let me know please.**

**Max: *sniffle* is this really the end?**

**Me: Sadly yes. Did you like how it turned out?**

**Max: Ya. It was amazing. Well done. Wonder if there will be a sequel?**

**Me: Maybe. We will see. Want to do the disclaimer?**

**Max: sure! Silvy doesn't own MR. **

**Me: Nope.**

**Max & Me: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31: Breathing In & Letting Go**

*Max P.O.V.*

Have you ever wondered how things might end one day in your life? How things could just disappear any minute or second? Well, I never did. And look where I am now.

I never thought that I would die before I lived my life. I never imagined myself in a place like this. With peace and love. I always thought I would live a normal life and have a family and grow old. (Not that I would want to. Ha-ha.)

I sat quietly on the sturdy oak branch as I watched the ceremony take place. I could feel the rain pouring around me. As if the Earth were crying for a lost soldier. Why would it miss me? I watched as the people placed my casket into the damp dark muddy earth. I could see all my friends and family watching with tear filled gazes.

They shouldn't be crying. I wouldn't want them to at least. I wish I could tell them that I was okay and happy where I was. I saw that they had picked out a rustic bronze casket with golden hinges and handles. A small bouquet of wild lilies, my favorite, laid upon the center.

The breeze swirled around creating a soft howling sound. Everyone stood and listened as the priest spoke. I could make out Ella and Iggy in the front of my group of friends. They were hugging each other while Ella cried. Gazzy and Nudge were crying hugging each other just behind them.

My other friends stood around them, some crying, others too sad to even cry. Andrew, Christy, Saquel, and Amber walked forward and laid a single rose into the deep grave. Then they turned and headed towards their cars.

As the priest finished speaking I saw everyone start to walk away as they said their last words. I felt tears prickle my eyes. No I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I looked through the rain to see only Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were left.

I sighed as they stepped forward and said a few words.

_***Iggy P.O.V.***_

_**I stepped forward to where one of my best friends now laid. Still. Quiet. To never be seen again. To never walk this earth or talk to anyone again. I felt my heart squeeze as I gently dropped the red rose into the grave.**_

_**Then I said, "Goodbye Max. You were a great friend and an amazing leader. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you and for the others. I hope you are happy where you now rest. Goodbye Max."**_

_**Then I stepped back and turned to where Ella was waiting and after she spoke her words we walked to out car and drove home. Ella was looking out the window and sighed. I new she missed her sister a lot. **_

_**I drew her hand into mine and squeezed it. She smiled at me and looked back out the window.**_

_*Nudge P.O.V.*_

_I stepped forward after Ella and Iggy had left and knelt by Max's grave. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I spoke._

"_Hey Max, well I just wanted to say well I guess goodbye. I'm going to really miss you. You were always like a sister to me even though we aren't or I should say weren't related. I always loved you as my family and always will. I wish you were here though. Everyone really misses you. Especially Fang. He is all depressed and won't do anything. He only came today because he said he didn't want o disappoint you. Oh well. I guess that's it. Got to go. I'll surely miss you Maxie. Be safe. Love ya sis. Bye."_

_Then I stood and walked over to Gazzy and after he said goodbye we left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure walk up to Max's grave. One person's name popped into my mind then. Fang._

***Fang P.O.V.***

**After everyone had left I walked over to Max's freshly covered grave. I knelt into the overturned dirt and looked at her tomb stone. I reached out and traced the lacy letters that forever marked where the fallen laid.**

_Here Lies the Courageous Maximum Starlit Ride_

_Born: August 18, 1993_

_Died: August 17, 2011_

_In Loving Memory of a Proud Person_

_Remembered as a mother, sister, friend, and a leader_

"_No one is as strong as a soldier of Heaven"_

_Goodbye, Maximum Ride_

**I let my fingers glide over the writing once more before I stood an stared at it.**

**Then I said, "Goodbye Max. I love you.****I'll never forget you."**

**Then I turned and walked away from the one person that I had loved and had lost. Yet it still felt like she was here. Maybe not in person. But, in my heart. Goodbye my angel.**

*Max P.O.V.*

I watched as Fang slowly disappeared from view. I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of him leaving. I hopped down from the branch and walked over to the-my- grave. Huh, it doesn't feel really that weird to say that. Wonder why?

I knelt and looked at the granite stone that marked my resting place. Then I brushed my hand lightly over the stone and smile sadly. This was it. As I looked at the stone I saw a bright light reflected in it.

I turned to see Angel standing there in all her beauty. She smiled at me and said, "You do know it's time Max."

I smiled back and nodded. I got to my feet and said, "So where to Angel?"

She grinned and gestured to the white light behind her, "To there."

I nodded and walked over to her and gazed down at her. She smiled and said, "Max, I know you are going to miss them. But, trust me you will see them again."

That confused me a little, "When?" Angel giggled and looked back up at me.

"When the time comes Max. Then your questions will be answered," she said still smiling. I nodded and gestured towards the light. She nodded and grabbing my hand we walked off into the glowing aurora.

I felt a true smile spread across my face and I heard six words as the light closed around us.

A fallen angel is coming home.

**Wow. I can't believe it. That was the finale chapter to my very first story. Thank you all for all your great enthusiasm and support. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again!**

**Max: Bye everyone!**

**Fang: See ya around!**

**Iggy: Bye!**

**Gazzy: What are we doing? Oh right, Bye!**

**Nudge: OMG! BYE WILL MISS YOU ALL!**

**Angel: *giggles* bye everyone! Thank you for reading!**

**Me: Yup. Thanks to everyone! Bye!**

**Peace out, (for now)**

**~Silver**


	35. AN: Please READ! Really important!

**A/N: Very important! Please Read!**

Hello Everyone!

It's me Silver. Okay so as you all know my very first Fanfic: Feathery Heart, has been completed. I asked if you guys wanted me to do a sequel. So I read your reviews and realized that unfortunately, I can not make a sequel. Not because I don't want to. But, because the way I ended the story there is no way to go ahead and continue it. So I have decided there will be no sequel to Feathery Heart.

I know you all must not like me, but I understand. Thank you for all the people who have supported me in writing this and have read it. I hope you all thought it was great. For me, this was an awesome experience to write this and have people read it. Thank you!

So Feathery Heart will not be made into a sequel. And I never actually intended it to be. I always thought of Feathery Heart to be like a one book thing. To where it didn't continue. I'm proud of this story and am proud to have such great supporters. Thank you to everyone, again.

(For Now!) Peace Out,

~Silver


	36. Author's Note: Must READ!

**Hey Everybody,**

**Long time no see or hear I guess. I have decided that not making a sequel to Feathery Heart would kill me. So I have decided to go ahead and make a lovely sequel for all of you guys! Hope you like it. The first chapter will be up here in about the next day or so. **

**Sincerely,**

**~Silver**


End file.
